Plus qu'un amour
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Bella rencontre Demetri à l'âge de seize ans. Leur histoire traverse les frontières et se poursuit même lorsqu'elle part vivre à Forks. Mais la rencontre avec les Cullen, son amitié avec cette famille va changer la vie de Bella, qui va découvrir leur secret, et de surcroît, celui de Demetri ! Leur amour résistera-t-il ?


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voici mon premier O.S sur le couple Demetri - Bella. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier essaie car une fanfic leur est consacrée, mais première fois que je tente un O.S. Il fait 53 pages, c'est très long, mais j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Phoenix, Arizona !**

_**Point de vue normal :**_

**Isabella Swan – mais elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella – âgée de quinze ans, vivait à Phoenix, en Arizona, avec sa mère Renée, et son beau-père Phil, joueur de baseball de deuxième division ! Son père, Charlie Swan, était le Shérif d'une petite bourgade qui s'appelait Forks. Elle l'avait vu pendant les dernières vacances de Pâques, une semaine et demie dans cette petite ville pluvieuse…**

**Elle avait été contente de revenir chez elle, dans cette ville ensoleillée. De retrouver sa chambre, ses livres…**

**Le jour de ses seize ans était arrivé très vite. Le treize septembre de cette année 2010 était arrivé plus vite qu'elle n'avait vu passé la fin de l'année scolaire. Sa mère et son beau-père l'avaient emmenés faire du shopping, manger au restaurant, et le soir, ils allèrent se promener sur la plage.**

**Assis tous les trois alors que le soleil se couchait, Bella garda ses lunettes de soleil quand sa mère lui demanda :**

« Alors ma chérie, ça fait quoi d'avoir seize ans ? »

« Pas grand-chose ! » répondit Bella.

« Tu ne te sens pas vieille ? » la taquina Phil.

**Bella esquissa un sourire…**

« Je vais marcher un peu ! » dit-elle.

« D'accord ! » dit Renée.

**Bella se leva, mais chipa au passage une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un muffin au chocolat, qu'elle avait fait elle-même le matin ! Sa mère étant nulle en cuisine et en pâtisserie, la jeune fille de seize ans se chargeait de tout ça !**

**S'éloignant des adultes, Bella passa un groupe de jeunes – sûrement des étudiants de l'université - qui s'amusaient à prendre un bain. Elle sourit devant leurs boutades et leurs farces, mais continua sa route, tout en dégustant son muffin. Elle laissa les pépites de chocolats fondre sous sa langue, mais très vite, la soif prit le dessus. C'était le hic quand elle mangeait du chocolat, elle avait tout le temps soif après ! Elle but deux petites gorgées d'eau, avant d'engloutir le dernier morceau de gâteau, qu'elle laissa se dissoudre lentement dans sa bouche. Cette fois, elle se moqua de la soif qui pouvait la prendre. Elle savourerait cette dernière bouchée jusqu'à la déshydratation s'il le fallait !**

**Une petite brise marine vint lui caresser le visage, lui lécher la peau, la faisant frissonner, à la fois de bien mais aussi de froid. Elle n'avait pas songé à prendre son petit gilet, qu'elle avait laissé avec sa mère et son beau-père. Elle se frictionna les bras, recouverts quand même d'un pull fin, mais la fraîcheur de cette fin de soirée de septembre ce fit plus ardente ! Fermant les yeux, Bella décida de retourner vers ses parents, mais en se retournant…**

…

**Elle entra en collision avec un obstacle dur. Elle ne su dire si c'était humain ou si un arbre avait poussé en deux secondes au milieu de la plage, mais elle se sentit surtout basculer en arrière, fermant les yeux, attendant que la chute se fasse… **

**Au lieu du choc qu'aurait dû se produire, c'est-à-dire ses fesses et le reste de son corps atterrissant lourdement sur le sable, quelque chose l'empêcha de tomber. Des bras – elle pensa que ce ne pouvait qu'être des bras humains – l'empêchèrent de tomber !**

_« Je vous tiens ! »_

**Ce**_**tte voix **_**! Elle ne l'a connaissait pas évidemment, mais rien que ces trois petits mots prononcés avec cette voix magnifique, cristalline et rauque à la fois, firent chavirer la tête de Bella. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tomba sur des prunelles noires, enfin c'est ce qu'elle voyait. La nuit était tombée, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive… et voilà qu'elle était dans les bras d'un garçon – non, d'un homme – un homme plus beau que le vendeur du **_**Starbucks**_** en face de son lycée. Plus beau encore que le docteur qui lui avait soigné le poignet après qu'elle eut mit une droite a l'une des pétasses de son lycée… Plus beau encore que **_**Brad Pitt**_** lui-même !**

**Les yeux de Bella descendirent jusqu'à la bouche de l'inconnu… Une bouche fine mais tellement tentante ! Il avait les traits fins, mais il était d'une beauté telle que Bella ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien !**

« Ça va Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif, sans cesser de lorgner les lèvres de cet homme, ce top model !**

**L'inconnu la remit sur ses jambes, et Bella fut ravi de voir qu'il faisait la même taille qu'elle. Elle se racla la gorge, sortant de sa torpeur afin de pouvoir aligner deux mots et pour le remercier, ce qu'elle fit :**

« Oui, merci, et merci de m'avoir empêché de tomber ! »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! » dit-il, avec un accent que Bella releva sans mal.

« Je m'appelle Bella ! » se présenta-t-elle. « C'est Isabella mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella ! »

« Demetri ! » dit-il en retournant les présentations.

**Mais il lui prit la main droite, la surprenant avec un baisemain !**

« Enchantée ! » dit-elle.

_«_ _Anche ! »_* lui répondit-il dans une langue que Bella reconnaissait. _**(Egalement)**_

« Et en plus tu es italien ! » sourit-elle.

« Tu parles italien ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai quelques notions, merci mes cours au lycée ! » répondit-elle.

**Une brise nouvelle vint s'abattre sur Bella, qui rabattit ses bras autour d'elle. Demetri le vit, et il s'empressa d'enlever sa veste, qu'il passa autour des épaules de Bella, qui se sentit beaucoup mieux. L'odeur imprégnée sur la veste lui fit tourner la tête, littéralement !**

« Tu es toute seule ? » lui demanda-t-il.

**Il était proche d'elle. Trop proche pour qu'elle puisse le supporter sans s'évanouir !**

« Je suis avec mes parents, euh, je devrais peut-être y retourner, c'est pas cool de les laisser trop longtemps seuls ! » répondit-elle.

« Je te raccompagne ? » proposa-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

**Elle plongea à son tour son regard dans le sien, et elle cru décerner un éclat rubis à travers le noir de ses yeux. Elle ne saurait le confirmer !**

« Je veux bien ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Il lui tendit une main, gantée par un gant en cuir, en parfait gentleman qu'il semblait être. Bella glissa sa main dans celle de ce Demetri, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus attirant, trop beau pour être vrai.**

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'agresser, ou bien de m'enlever, ou peut-être même de me tuer j'espère ? » se rétracta-t-elle.

« Non, je te rassure ! » dit-il, tout en gardant une voix mystérieuse.

**Bella finit par se laisser séduire, encore plus qu'elle n'était séduite déjà. Elle serra la main gantée de Demetri dans la sienne, et lui désigna d'un signe de tête l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses parents. **

« Que faisais-tu, à te balader toute seule en pleine nuit ? » demanda soudainement Demetri.

« Je ne voulais pas tenir la chandelle entre ma mère et son nouveau mari alors, j'ai décidé de marcher un peu et de profiter de quelques minutes seule pour terminer le jour de ma venue au monde seize ans plus tôt ! » répondit-elle.

« Bon anniversaire ! » lui souhaita-t-il d'une voix… sexy !

« Merci ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux, quand Bella entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler, faisant de grands signes au loin !**

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ! » dit Bella en regardant Demetri, qui s'était arrêté de marcher.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, _Mia Stella _! » retourna-t-il. _**(Mon étoile)**_

**Il lui fit un nouveau baisemain, qui la fit rougir. Elle voulut lui rendre sa veste, mais il l'arrêta au moment où il la vit l'enlever :**

« Garde-la, ça te fera un souvenir de moi ! »

« Euh, merci ! » balbutia-t-elle.

« A bientôt, j'espère ! » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Ce serait bien ! » dit-elle à son tour.

« _Bella, tu viens ? » fit la voix de son beau-père !_

« On t'attend je crois ! » dit Demetri.

**Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bella se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ou plus précisément à la commissure de ses lèvres !**

« Ça te fera un souvenir de moi ! » susurra-t-elle avant de s'écarter.

**Elle s'éloigna de lui à regret, surtout que la voix de son beau-père se fit plus insistante. Se retournant une dernière fois, Bella se rendit compte que Demetri n'était plus là ! Wow !**

**Une fois devant la voiture de son beau-père, Bella s'engouffra davantage dans la veste de ce bel inconnu qui lui avait évité une chute sur le sable…**

« Qui était ce garçon ? » demanda Renée.

« Je ne sais pas, on vient juste de se rencontrer ! » répondit Bella.

« Et cette veste, elle n'est pas à toi ! » fit remarquer Phil.

« J'avais oublié mon gilet, alors il m'a prêté la sienne, mais il n'a pas voulut que je la lui rende ! » expliqua Bella.

« Hum, un parfait gentleman ! » sourit Renée.

**Cachant un sourire dans la veste, Bella ne pu qu'être d'accord avec la remarque de sa mère !**

**Lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, après s'être brossé les dents et mit dans son pyjama, Bella ne résista pas à l'envie de revêtir la veste qui avait encore l'odeur de Demetri. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un étranger, qui avait eu la décence, l'agilité, l'amabilité, de lui éviter une chute sur le sable ? Ses yeux noirs éclaircit de rouges – ça elle en était presque sûre – ses cheveux courts et châtains, ses traits fins et parfaits, sa peau laiteuse, cette bouche attrayante qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée… Bella ne pensait qu'à ça dès qu'elle se coucha sous sa couverture, vêtue de son pyjama plus de la veste, qui était en jean ! Calant la tête dans ses coussins, elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil…**

…

**Le pas léger, il fit coulisser la fenêtre de cette maison qu'il avait retrouvée en traçant la senteur de cette femme, de la mère de cette fille. Il entra dans la chambre avec l'agilité d'un chat. Il vit aussitôt la forme qui dormait dans le lit. L'odeur de l'occupante était reconnaissable. Il l'avait encore sur le bout de la langue malgré les quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie. Son nez ne pouvait pas se tromper… Mais il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Il ne s'était pas introduit dans sa maison à deux heures du matin pour la tuer. Certes, c'était contre ses instincts de chasseur, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer…**

**C'est étrange, c'était-il dit ! Il avait tenté pendant plusieurs minutes de capter la trace, la fragrance de freesia qu'émanait de cette jeune personne, mais rien, il s'était heurté à une barrière invisible ! Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, même après plus de six cents ans à fouler cette Terre en tant que vampire. Le plus redoutable de tous. Le traqueur le plus compétent qui existait dans le monde vampirique !**

**Mais pourquoi résistait-elle à sa traque ? Devrait-il en parler à ses Maîtres ? Mais, en parler ne susciterait pas un intérêt trop grand envers la personne qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer ? Une personne qui était à l'aube de sa vie… Seize ans !**

**Demetri s'approcha du lit. Si son cœur mort depuis plus de six siècles pouvait battre encore, il aurait réveillé la jeune fille à court sûr… Isabella !**

_**Isabella !**_

**Non, Bella ! Elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella !**

**Il sourit en se souvenant de leur rencontre inopiné. Il remercia intérieurement sa rêverie passagère qui l'avait fait entrer en collision avec cette humaine qui venait de lui voler son cœur. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Le grand Demetri Volturi, Chef de la Garde des Volturi venait-il de tomber amoureux d'un simple regard, et d'une humaine ? Impossible…**

**Son âme-sœur serait une humaine ? Comment pourrait-il en être sûr ? La réponse s'imposa en lui en moins d'une seconde…**

**Marcus !**

**Mais comment le vampire solitaire pourrait-il ou non affirmer à Demetri ce que ce dernier pensait depuis quelques minutes maintenant ? Demetri réfléchissait à la manière dont il exposerait ses **_**« doutes »**_** aux Rois, mais il préférait que ça se fasse en toute discrétion. Il connaissait le tempérament moqueur de ses frères, Félix et Alec, ainsi que la jalousie de Heïdi, sa maîtresse depuis plusieurs années, voire des siècles…**

**Il fut tiré de sa léthargie mentale quand il entendit Bella soupirer doucement dans son sommeil. Un sourire étira le doux visage endormi de la jeune fille mais… il remarqua surtout la veste… Sa**_** veste**_**, qu'il lui avait prêtée lorsqu'il l'avait vu frissonner. **_**Sa veste, **_**qu'il lui avait dit de garder… Elle dormait avec…**

_**Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! **_**se dit-il, et c'est ce qu'il fit dans la seconde…**

**En plein milieu de la rue déserte, le traqueur jeta un dernier regard à la maison, ou plus précisément vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de Bella… Il se promit intérieurement de la revoir, il se le promit, et jamais Demetri Volturi ne faisait de promesse en l'air !**

…

**Revenant à l'aéroport de Phoenix, sur la piste privée où l'attendait le jet, dans lequel se trouvait déjà Jane, Félix et Alec, Demetri fit son maximum pour chasser Bella de ses pensées, ou du moins pour quelques heures, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, même lorsqu'il s'installa à son siège…**

**L'appareil décolla sans que Demetri ne s'en aperçoive, mais le coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il se reçut par nulle autre que son meilleur ami se fit sentir…**

« Tu me fais ça encore une fois et je t'étripe ! » gronda le traqueur.

« On a décollé depuis vingt minutes et tu n'as pas décroché un seul mot. » dit Félix.

« On a décollé ? » répéta Demetri.

« Bah ouais ! » s'amusa Alec. « Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait attendre le levé du jour ? »

« Oh ça va, j'ai le droit de me déconnecter de temps en temps ! » grommela Demetri.

« C'est quoi cette odeur de freesia ? » demanda Félix. « Tu empestes ! »

« La ferme ! » souffla Demetri.

**Malgré les insistances de son meilleur ami, Demetri ne lâcha pas un mot supplémentaire durant les sept heures de vols qui reliaient les Etats-Unis à l'Italie. Pareil lorsqu'ils montèrent dans leur voiture banalisée au petit matin !**

_**Volterra !**_

**En entrant dans la salle du trône, dans laquelle les trois Rois – Aro, Caïus et Marcus – étaient assis à une table ou debout en train de lire de gros livres, certains poussiéreux, Demetri sentit, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, une large pression dans sa poitrine… En fait, il avait commencé à la ressentir dès qu'il s'était détourné de Bella, quelques heures plus tôt, quittant sa chambre discrètement comme un simple courant d'air.**

…

_« Demetri ? »_

**Il leva la tête pour voir Aro le regarder. Le fixer, avec cette lueur de curiosité dans le regard qui le caractérisait tant.**

« Maître ? » dit Demetri.

**Il se tenait droit comme un I, comme il en avait l'usage dans sa position de Chef de Garde, les deux mains croisées derrière le dos.**

« Tu n'as pas dis un seul mot depuis que vous avez franchit le seuil de cette salle ! » dit Aro.

« Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est monté dans l'avion, Maître ! » intervint Félix.

« Traître ! » siffla Demetri.

« Quelque chose t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Aro.

« Non Maître, ou du moins rien de préoccupant ! » répondit Demetri.

**Demetri savait ce qu'Aro allait vouloir faire : lire en lui ! Et le traqueur eut raison… Aro tendit sa main droite à Demetri, qui hésita mais à peine quelques secondes. Il retira son gant et s'approcha du vampire, puis, lui tendit à son tour sa main. Une main qu'Aro prit aussitôt, avide de savoir ce qui semblait tracasser le traqueur…**

**Il commença par voir d'abord la vie de Demetri lorsqu'il était humain, sa transformation etc etc… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce qui distrayait le garçon…**

_**Une ruelle sombre en premier lieu. Le corps d'un homme peu fréquentable qui retomba sans vie sur le bitume. Demetri qui rejetait la tête en arrière après s'être nourri… Une plage… Une collision en pleine nuit… Une chute qu'il évita à une jeune fille qui devait avoir seize ans tout juste. Belle, brune et de beaux yeux noisette… Des yeux dans lesquels Demetri semblait se perdre. Des mots échangés… Des sourires rendus… Une bise… Un cadeau spontané… Le traqueur qui se faufilait dans la chambre de cette jeune fille, la regardant dormir comme si elle était une créature fragile, importante…**_

**Aro décida, pour l'instant, qu'il en avait vu assez alors il lâcha la main de Demetri, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier qui ne le cacha en rien.**

« Aro, qu'as-tu vu mon frère ? » demanda Caïus.

« Je pense en avoir vu assez pour savoir ce qui te tracasse, mon fils ! » dit Aro en regardant Demetri.

« Maître s'il vous plaît, pas devant tout le monde ! » quémanda Demetri d'une voix basse. « Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir mais faites les sortir ! »

**Aro n'était pas le seul intrigué par la demande du jeune homme. Marcus et Caïus l'étaient tout autant, sans compter sur Alec, Jane et Félix !**

« Laissez-nous ! » ordonna Caïus.

**Tous les gardes, **_**tous**_**, quittèrent la salle du trône. En passant à côté de son ami, Félix dit :**

« Hey, tu sais que tu peux me parler ! »

« Je sais, merci ! » dit Demetri.

**Il échangea un regard entendu avec le molosse, puis, ils ne furent plus que quatre dans cette pièce grise et froide.**

« Assieds-toi mon garçon ! » dit Aro, en désignant une des chaises de la table en marbre.

« J'aime mieux rester debout ! » dit Demetri.

« A ta guise ! » acquiesça le vampire aux cheveux noirs.

« Et si nous entrons dans le vif du sujet ? » proposa Caïus. « Demetri, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

**Demetri ne savait quoi dire. Comment avouer à ceux à qui il devait la vie, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une humaine ? Que sa fragrance brouillait son don, et qu'elle était donc invisible pour ses sens aiguisés de traqueur ?**

**Aro parla pour le garçon…**

« Il semblerait, que notre cher traqueur a fait une rencontre des plus agréables, et en la personne d'une humaine ! »

« Tu ne t'es pas exposé j'espère ? » s'enquit de demander Caïus.

« Non ! » réfuta Demetri. « Bien sûr que non Maître ! »

« Alors pourquoi tant de malaise ? » voulut savoir Marcus.

« Je dirais plutôt que Demetri aurait, comment disent les jeunes de nos jours déjà ? Ah oui, qu'il aurait eu le béguin pour cette humaine ! » expliqua Aro.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » s'amusa Caïus.

« Serais-tu amoureux, mon cher ? » demanda Aro au garçon.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Demetri. « Je suis assez confus ! »

« Explique-toi ! » le pria Marcus.

« Serait-il possible, que la personne que je recherche depuis plus de six cents ans, soit une humaine ? » demanda Demetri.

« Cela te contrarie ? Que ce soit une humaine ? » demanda Marcus.

« Non, pas du tout ! » répondit Demetri, avec sincérité.

« Que ressens-tu, en ce moment ? » insista Marcus. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je ne pense qu'à elle. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ! » avoua Demetri. « C'est comme si une partie de moi était toujours en Arizona, près d'elle ! »

« Je confirme Demetri, tu es bel et bien amoureux ! » dit Caïus.

_**Et merde ! **_**pensa-t-il ! Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Ou du moins, le voulait-il ? Ne voulait-il pas vivre cet amour ? Repartir à Phoenix pour retrouver Bella, l'enlever, ou bien lui dire la vérité sur lui, l'embrasser, la caresser, la prendre dans ses bras… Mais ne risquerait-il pas justement de la mettre en danger ? Ce sera le cas s'il leur parler de sa capacité à résister à son don…**

« Demetri, mon garçon… » commença à dire Marcus, attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur lui. « Aimerais-tu avoir la confirmation, que cette jeune femme soit bel et bien ton âme-sœur ? »

« Oui Maître, mais comment faire ? » demanda Demetri. « Elle habite dans un autre continent ! »

« Insinuerais-tu que je sois trop vieux pour me déplacer ? » arqua Marcus.

« Non Maître, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » se reprit Demetri. « Je crains juste pour sa sécurité ! »

« Je le conçois ! » affirma Marcus.

**Aro, qui connaissait chacun de ses enfants créés par cœur, remarqua sur les traits de Demetri que ce dernier leur dissimulait autre chose…**

« Tu nous caches quelques choses d'autres ! » dit Aro, d'une voix mielleuse.

« C'est fort possible Maître ! » avoua Demetri.

« Et bien, dis-nous ! » l'invita Aro.

« Est-ce grave ? » demanda Caïus.

« Non, enfin ce pourrait être dangereux pour elle et intéressant pour vous ! » répondit Demetri.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Aro.

**Si Bella était vraiment son âme-sœur, comme il le pensait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, alors elle ne craignait rien. Si elle était vraiment celle qui était faite pour lui, alors les Rois l'autoriseraient à garder un œil sur elle, à la protéger, et à lui révéler leur secret en tant voulu… Prenant une inspiration, il expliqua donc :**

« Elle est invisible pour mes radars, Maîtres. Je ne peux pas la localiser ! »

« Comment ? » s'enquit Caïus. « Elle résiste à ton don ? »

« Oui Maître ! » acquiesça Demetri.

« Comment as-tu trouvé sa maison dans ce cas ? » demanda Aro.

« En traçant les odeurs de ses parents ! » répondit Demetri.

**Il attendit ! Des secondes, des minutes… Les Rois se regardaient tour à tour, échangeant avec de simple regard… Qu'allaient-ils décidés ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas prendre une décision un peu trop… dure ?**

« Maîtres ? » tenta Demetri. « Elle n'est pas en danger ? »

« Rassure-toi mon garçon, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal ! » lui dit Aro.

« Si tu penses que cette jeune fille est ton âme-sœur, tu devras en avoir le cœur net ! » dit Caïus.

« Je t'accompagnerais dès que nos affaires en cours seront en ordre ! » décida Marcus.

« Bien Maître ! » s'inclina Demetri.

**Il fut congédié d'un signe de la main par Aro, et c'est avec une joie cachée qu'il quitta la salle du trône. C'était la conversation la plus privée, la plus intime et la plus embarrassante qu'il ait pu avoir.**

**Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, Demetri partit dans les jardins extérieurs du palais. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, malgré les rayons de soleil qui étaient encore présents. Demetri se laissa choir sur un banc, face à la fontaine qui prenait une grande place dans le jardin, donnant au paysage une ambiance de paix, de sérénité… Un endroit où le traqueur aimait venir pour se détendre après des missions, ou bien après une chasse fructueuse. Généralement, en rentrant, il n'hésitait pas à suivre Heïdi dans les appartements de la jeune femme, mais il ne pensait plus à elle comme **_**ça **_**!**

**D'ailleurs, il ne pensait jamais à elle. C'est elle qui venait le voir pour le sexe. Ce n'était que ça : du sexe !**

**Il ne vit pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui. Des mains se glisser sur ses épaules, dans le col de son uniforme, qu'il n'avait pas encore changé…**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » souffla-t-il.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? » ronronna Heïdi, en lui mordillant l'oreille. « On ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs jours ! »

« On n'est pas marié que je sache ! » claqua-t-il.

**Les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait commencées sérieusement à ennuyer Demetri. C'est comme si un feu brûlant et nuisible lui parcourait la peau.**

« Allons dans ma chambre ! » minauda-t-elle à son oreille. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Arrête ! » gronda-t-il en se détachant.

**Il se mit debout, mettant de la distance entre lui et la jeune femme.**

« Tu me repousses ? » hissa-t-elle, à moitié choquée.

« Tu t'es carrément jeté sur moi ! » dit-il.

« Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude ! » s'étonna-t-elle, en lui faisant face.

**Elle portait une robe rouge très moulante, celle qu'elle mettait pour attirer les humains lorsqu'elle leur faisait visiter le château en vue d'un repas sanguinolent pour les vampires présents… Des bottes en cuir noir… Sa longue chevelure brune était rattachée par un élastique sur le côté.**

« J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi ce soir, et d'ailleurs on va arrêter tout ça ! » exposa Demetri d'un ton ferme. « Ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, ça se finit à partir de maintenant. On perd notre temps ensemble ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » cracha-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça, on avait un accord ! »

« Un accord auquel j'ai décidé de mettre fin, parce que tout simplement toi et moi ne sommes pas des âmes-sœurs et que je ne serai jamais amoureux de toi ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas Jane j'espère ? Ou Chelsea ? » demanda Heïdi.

« Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? » s'écria Demetri. « Tu sais bien que Jane est amoureuse de Félix et que je ne supporte pas Chelsea ! »

« Alors comment elle s'appelle cette garce dont tu sembles être tombé amoureux ? » s'époumona Heïdi. « J'espère que c'est une humaine parce que je vais la… »

**Sa phrase resta dans sa gorge. Demetri lui avait agrippé le cou sans ménagement. Heïdi ne disait plus rien…**

« Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de respecter mon choix ? » gronda Demetri. « Je ne t'aime pas, on n'est pas des âmes-sœurs, et je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit. Tu savais très bien que je finirais par trouver la personne faite pour moi, alors écoute-moi bien, si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit, si tu apprends son identité et que tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre elle, je peux te promettre une chose : je te tuerais, mais lentement, très lentement, et ça tu peux me faire confiance ! »

« Demetri… je… je t'… je t'aime… j'y peux rien… » réussit-elle à dire.

« Et bien il va falloir que tu cesses de m'aimer, parce que ce n'est pas réciproque ! » dit-il.

**Il la lâcha, et au même moment, il vit Jane arriver. Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu. Elle lança au traqueur une petite moue à la fois amusée, et à la fois déçue… Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de quitter les jardins en s'éclipsant !**

**Jane vint auprès de son amie, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, s'asseyant sur le marbre de la fontaine.**

« Ça va ? » demanda Jane.

« Il vient de jeter plus de trois siècles de passion pour une simple humaine ! » répondit Heïdi. « Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! » railla Jane. « Tu savais très bien que ça prendrait fin tôt ou tard, alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et trouve celui qui est fait pour toi ! »

« Facile à dire pour toi, tu as Félix ! » dit Heïdi.

« Oui j'ai Félix, et j'ai de la chance, mais ne reste pas sur ce qui vient de se passer ! » lui conseilla Jane. « Demetri et toi n'êtes pas destinés à passer l'éternité ensemble. Tu le sais, Marcus te l'a dit… »

« Mais je m'en fiche de ce que les autres disent ou pas ! » claqua Heïdi. « Je suis amoureuse de Demetri, et il n'est pas question que je laisse qui que ce soit se mettre entre nous ! »

« Je vais te le dire franchement parce que t'es mon amie alors écoute-moi attentivement : laisse tomber ! » insista Jane en l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. « Demetri tu tueras si tu touches à son âme-sœur, et il le fera. Moi je n'hésiterais pas à tuer la première qui essayera de me prendre Félix. Et tu sais bien que les Rois ne te laisseront pas t'en prendre à une humaine parce que tu es blessée dans ton amour-propre. On t'a tous mis en garde, alors viens pas te plaindre si jamais il t'arrive un truc ! »

_**Trois mois plus tard !**_

_**Phoenix. Arizona !**_

**A peine la fin des cours fut annoncé par la sonnerie qui résonna dans tout le lycée, Bella avait rassemblée ses affaires et grimpée dans le car. Elle n'avait pas encore sa voiture, bien qu'elle ait passé son permis quelques jours plus tôt. Sa mère avait dit : A Noël ! Plus que deux semaines à attendre !**

**Elle dû courir en descendant à son arrêt, car il pleuvait très fort. En entrant chez elle, elle fut accueillit par sa mère, qui lui apportait une serviette pour se sécher.**

« Regarde-toi, tu es trempée ! » s'amusa Renée. « Tu n'avais pas emporté ton parapluie ce matin ? »

« Il a rendu l'âme à la pause déjeunée ! » dit Bella, en enlevant son sac et son parka.

« Va vite prendre une douche, ou tu risques de tomber malade ! » lui conseilla sa mère.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Bella.

**Au moment de gagner la salle de bain, Bella fut arrêtée par sa mère :**

« Avec Phil on est invité à dîner chez des amis alors, tu veux que je te commande une pizza pour ce soir ? Si ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester toute seule ! »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, et puis j'ai des tas de devoirs à finir avant les vacances ! » répondit Bella.

« Une pizza au bacon avec un supplément de poivron ? » demanda Renée.

« Parfait ! » répondit Bella.

**Et elle disparut dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans la cabine de douche en faisant couler l'eau chaude, qui la réchauffa sur le champ. Les journées de pluie en Arizona étaient rares, mais quand il pleuvait, ce n'était pas deux petites gouttes. Bella resta une demi-heure sous le jet d'eau chaude avant d'en sortir, enroulé dans une serviette.**

**Vêtue d'un jogging ainsi que d'un sweat-shirt par-dessus un fin t-shirt à manche longues, les cheveux secs et attachés en une queue de cheval, Bella retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine.**

« Je t'ai fais du thé, et ta pizza arrivera à dix-neuf heures ! » dit Renée.

« Merci maman ! » dit Bella.

« Au moins, pour commander une pizza je suis championne ! » plaisanta Renée, faisant rire Bella. « Je vais me préparer ! »

**A dix-huit heures trente, Bella regarda, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, la voiture de son beau-père s'éloigner pour leur soirée. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et monta dans sa chambre prendre toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour avancer dans ses devoirs, et surtout, pour terminer ceux qu'elle devait rendre le dernier jour des vacances.**

**En sortant de la chambre, elle s'arrêta dans sa course. Elle vit la veste de ce garçon. Demetri ! Qu'elle avait rencontré trois mois plus tôt, et dont elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles depuis… En même temps, ils n'avaient pas échangés leur numéro… Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer trop entreprenante, surtout avec un garçon mystérieux qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! Mais ces trois derniers mois, il n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Elle pensait à lui à chaque secondes, chaque minute, chaque heure de la journée. Elle rêvait même de lui, très fréquemment. Aucun garçon de son lycée ne lui plaisait. Mais que ferait-elle d'un lycéen, qui ne pensait qu'à jouer au football ou bien à picoler lors des fêtes ? Bella voulait que son premier petit copain ait au moins de la jugeote dans le cerveau, pas de la guimauve !**

**La sonnerie de la porte la sortie de sa rêverie. Elle alla sur la cuisine déposer la pile de livres et de cahiers, puis, alla ouvrir la porte !**

« Une pizza au bacon avec double portion de poivrons, c'est bien pour ici ? » demanda un garçon de vingt ans. « La commande est au nom d'Isabella Swan ! »

- « Ouais, c'est la bonne adresse ! » répondit Bella.

**Elle prit le carton et alla le déposer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, avant de retourner à la rencontre du livreur, un billet de vingt dollars dans les mains.**

« Gardez la monnaie ! » lui dit-elle.

« Merci, bonne soirée ! » lui dit-il en partant.

« Vous aussi ! » lui retourna-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

…

**La petite camionnette de livraison démarra et quitta la rue. Une voiture vint la remplacer mais se gara un peu plus loin. Environs deux pâtés de maisons plus loin ! C'était une Berline Noire aux vitres teintées… L'une des portes arrière s'ouvrit, et une silhouette en descendit. Doucement, elle commença son avancée pas à pas, sans se presser. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull à col roulé de la même couleur, ainsi que d'une paire de chaussures en cuir proprement ciré. Impeccablement ciré même ! L'inconnu finit par s'arrêter devant la petite maison qu'il cherchait, dont une seule lumière était allumée. Elle donnait sur la cuisine. Une personne était assise à la table, un crayon à la main, l'air très sérieux ! Avec les monceaux de livre et de cahier qui l'encerclait, elle ne devait qu'étudier… Il monta les deux petites marches du perron. Il pouvait clairement sentir les effluves d'une nourriture typiquement humaine. Une pizza si son odorat ne le trompait pas… Il réprima un haut le cœur avant de sonner à la porte…**

**Lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau la sonnerie, Bella eut comme un rappel à l'ordre par son estomac, qui gronda d'un seul coup. Regardant sa montre à son poignet, elle s'étonna de voir qu'elle n'avait passé que dix minutes à étudier… Enfin, plutôt à rêvasser ! Elle était incapable de se concentrer, et elle en ignorait la raison ! Mais si elle le savait… Elle pensait encore et toujours à Demetri. Se levant de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir la porte, elle tentait de chasser l'image de son prince charmant rencontré qu'une seule fois de sa tête !**

**Elle ouvrit la porte…**

**Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. A tel point qu'elle en déglutit devant pareille beauté !**

« Bonsoir Bella ! » dit l'homme qui se tenait devant le seuil de l'entrée.

« Demetri ! » souffla-t-elle.

**En sachant qu'elle se souvenait de son prénom, qu'elle l'avait reconnu, le vampire ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Un sourire que Bella ne manqua pas, et son cœur s'emballa davantage !**

**Ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux, dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce que Bella ne ressente un léger frisson passer sous sa couche de vêtement. Elle avait froid, ce qui la fit sortir du choc que venait de créer la venue soudaine de Demetri.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste ! » dit-il, sans cesser de la contempler.

« Avant que tu ne me dises comment tu as su où j'habitais, tu vas entrer sinon je vais geler sur place ! » lui dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte.

**Evitant de montrer son empressement, Demetri entra dans la maison, mais quand Bella ferma la porte derrière lui, il ne résista pas et l'attira dans ses bras. Il enfoui son visage dans son cou, non caché par ses cheveux. Sa peau dégageait cette odeur de freesia alléchante qui n'avait cessé de le hanter ces trois derniers mois. Il n'avait pas soif, non, il avait seulement envie de la tenir dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur et de sentir le satin de sa peau sous ses doigts…**

**Bella eut comme un choc électrique en se retrouvant dans les bras de Demetri. Mais malgré cela, elle se laissa guider par son cœur et lui rendit son étreinte. Alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ses hanches, elle hissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, qu'elle trouva musclés comme il fallait. Et son odeur ! Elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir… Rien que le fait de le sentir tout près d'elle, de sentir son corps se calquer au sien avec autant d'aisance, trop même, ça la perturbait… Ça la perturbait dans le sens où ses nombreux rêves revinrent à la charge… Et son corps se chargea de le lui rappeler très bien, surtout au niveau du bas ventre…**

« Tu m'as manqué Bella, si tu savais comme je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

**Ces mots la firent fondre… Malgré les claques mentales qu'elle se mettait pour repousser ses désirs secrets, elle resserra son étreinte…**

« T'as pensé à moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Chaque jour ! » répondit-il.

**Ne voulant pas risquer de la casser, de la briser ou de lui faire mal, il mit fin, très lentement, à leur étreinte… Leur retrouvaille soudaine… Soudaine mais qui lui faisait tellement de bien… Leurs yeux se croisèrent… Il avait les yeux bleus. Un bleu océan… Un bleu hypnotisant qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher ! Demetri avait bien évidement mit des lentilles de contact pour masquer ses prunelles rouges dû à son régime alimentaire, c'est-à-dire le sang humain !**

« T'es toujours aussi belle que dans mon souvenir ! » souffla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ! » retourna-t-elle.

« Toi aussi t'as pensé à moi ! » sourit-il.

« Si tu savais ! » avoua-t-elle. « Pourtant on ne s'est vu qu'une fois, on n'a pas gardé contact et, je ne sais pas je pense qu'à toi ! »

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais un gentleman ne ferait pas ça, du moins pas tout de suite ! » lui dit-il.

« Et ce ne serait pas bien que je profite de l'absence de mes parents pour recevoir un garçon que je ne connais pas ! » dit-elle à son tour.

« J'ai tout de même très envie de t'embrasser ! » dit-il en regardant ses lèvres.

**Un blanc passa quand un grognement sonore se fit entendre. Bella rougit. C'était son estomac qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures…**

« Je suis désolé ! » dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

**Demetri ne pu faire autrement que de la suivre dans son hilarité. Une crise de rire qui dura encore une bonne grosse minute…**

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non merci, j'ai déjà dîné ! » répondit-il.

« Tant pis, ça fera plus de pizza pour moi alors ! » haussa-t-elle d'un sourire.

**Elle lui prit la main et l'attira jusqu'à la cuisine. Il tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir, puis, il bloqua son regard sur elle, qui lui tournait le dos alors qu'elle ouvrait la boîte d'où échappait des effluves – écœurantes pour lui – de pizza et de viande grillé.**

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, ils sont avec des amis pour toute la soirée ! » répondit-elle. « Et je ne sais pas du tout à l'heure à laquelle ils rentreront ! »

**Elle reprit sa place à la table, à la différence, qu'elle ferma son classeur de biologie et de le pousser dans un coin, déposant à la place une assiette où reposait une part bien grasse de pizza.**

« Bon appétit ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle croqua dans la pizza, qui fit taire son estomac bruyant. Le sourire de Demetri aussi s'agrandit… La voir sourire, pour une chose aussi simple que de la nourriture, et bien ça le faisait sourire. Ce qui la rendait heureuse le rendait heureux. Même une chose futile !**

« Comment t'as su où je vivais ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« J'avais ton nom, j'ai pas eu de mal à trouver ton adresse ! » répondit-il.

**Bien sûr ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait tracé l'odeur de sa mère grâce à un don vampirique qu'il possédait depuis plus de six cents cinquante ans maintenant ?**

« Mouais ! » fit-elle. « T'as de la chance que je sois contente de te voir pour ne pas chercher à en savoir plus… Pour l'instant ! »

« Je te dirais tout un jour, promis ! » dit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. « Mais je vais quand même te dire que je suis en ville pour quelques jours, et que je serai ravi de t'emmener au cinéma demain soir, si tu es d'accord et si tu as l'autorisation de tes parents ! »

« Tu ne vas pas attendre trois mois après ça pour me recontacter j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune chance ! » sourit-il.

« Bon, je suis d'accord pour le ciné, mais faudra que tu rencontres ma mère officiellement ! » dit-elle.

« Pas de problème ! » accepta-t-il.

**Le silence s'installa. Un silence pendant lequel Bella en profita pour terminer sa part de pizza, qui venait de lui caler l'estomac. Elle se leva pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier puis, se servit un verre d'eau afin de faire passer toute cette graisse, mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour éviter le regard de Demetri.**

**Un regard qu'elle sentit lui brûler la peau… Elle faisait la maligne en répondant au tac-o-tac, en souriant gentiment, en acceptant son invitation à sortir, mais la proximité la rendait nerveuse… De plus en plus chaque secondes ! Elle mourrait d'envie de goûter ses lèvres… Ce serait son premier baiser…**

**Doucement, furtivement, silencieusement, Demetri s'était levé de sa chaise pour s'approcher d'elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer ! Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Bella tourna d'elle-même, dos à l'évier à présent !**

« Bella ! » dit Demetri dans un souffle à peine audible. « Regarde-moi ! »

**Et elle porta ses yeux sur lui, tout simplement parce qu'elle le voulait ! Ils étaient vraiment proche l'un de l'autre… Très proche… Demetri porta une main à sa joue, qu'il caressa tendrement. Une tendresse qui fit fermer les yeux à Bella !**

« Non, ouvre les yeux ! » la supplia-t-il.

**Pourquoi la suppliait-il ? C'était insensé… Mais pour elle, il serait prêt à se mettre à genoux rien que pour voir l'éclat dans ses yeux… Cet éclat pétillant qui le faisait tant rêver… Cet éclat qui faisait revivre son cœur mort ! Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau…**

« Tu vas m'embrasser ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« J'aurais préféré attendre notre premier vrai rendez-vous ! » répondit-il. « Ta cuisine n'est pas forcément l'endroit le plus approprié pour un premier baiser ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! » laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Alors soit ! » abdiqua-t-il.

**Il baissa ses yeux sur ses lèvres plus que tentatrices. Il en avait rêvé pendant quatre vingt-treize jours exactement…**

**Bella n'en pouvait plus. Si proche, si proche de goûter enfin ses lèvres… Dans un accord commun et inconscient, ils firent chacun un mouvement de tête et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le cœur de Bella semblait s'arrêter de battre, tandis que celui de Demetri semblait se mettre à battre… Leurs lèvres bougèrent au même rythme, un rythme lent, doux, tendre. Bella fit glisser ses mains autour de la taille de Demetri, qui ne fit rien pour s'en détacher.**

**Bella sentit quand même à un moment donné, le besoin de respirer. Elle dû mettre fin au baiser, dont Demetri en comprit la raison lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration se saccader.**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle. « Quel baiser ! »

« Ton premier ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me retiens ! » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu crois au coup de foudre ? » voulut-il savoir. « Parce que je peux t'assurer que c'est ce que je vis depuis le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi ! »

« Serre-moi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Il acquiesça à sa requête en la prenant dans ses bras, les enroulant tout autour d'elle comme une seconde peau. Bella s'accrocha à ses épaules. C'était impensable cette sensation de besoin, d'envie qu'elle ressentait… Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir… Jamais !**

« Bella, faut que j'y aille je, je risque de commettre l'irréparable si je reste encore ! » dit Demetri.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Je te l'ai dis, je me retiens si fort là… » répondit-il. « Ton corps, ton odeur, te sentir près de moi après toutes ces semaines à penser à toi, ça en deviendrait dangereux pour toi comme pour moi ! »

« On va quand même se revoir ? » dit-elle dans un couinement.

« Et comment qu'on va se revoir ! » lui dit-il en souriant. « Je t'ai promis une sortie demain soir, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

« Mais après ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il ne pu résister alors il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table, si vite que Bella en eut presque le tournis. Mais elle ne pu rien demander qu'il répondit :**

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vis en Italie que notre histoire ne marchera pas. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle marche ! »

« Tu vis si loin ? » se désola-t-elle.

« Mon père voyage souvent, très souvent, et si je le lui demandais je pourrais venir te voir deux fois par mois ! » dit-il.

« C'est peu ! » renifla-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais on y arrivera, d'accord ? » fit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. « T'en as envie, Bella ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle, sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes de couler.

**Demetri sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait, puis, n'y tenant plus, souda leurs lèvres.**

**Il était temps pour Demetri de partir, surtout que la voiture dans laquelle il était venu, conduite par Félix, attendait devant la maison.**

« C'est qui ? » demanda Bella en désignant la voiture.

« Mon frère, il me sert de chauffeur ! » répondit Demetri.

« On se voit demain ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je serai là à dix-neuf heures trente maximum, que je te laisse le temps de te faire toute belle rien que pour moi ! » répondit-il.

« Rien que pour toi ! » répéta-t-elle.

**Demetri avait bien conscience de la présence de Marcus dans la voiture, qui les observait. Il laissa son corps se coller à celui de Bella, qui le laissa l'embrasser.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**En rentrant chez elle ce jour-là après les cours, Bella s'était dépêché de mettre la touche finale à ses devoirs avant de se préparer. Bien entendu, elle avait prévenu sa mère de sa sortie avec Demetri. La version officielle était : **_**'C'est le garçon qui m'a donné sa veste ce soir-là et il est revenu en ville pour les fêtes… Souhaitant passer du temps avec moi !' **_**Avec en bonus l'explication **_**'On s'est revu la semaine dernière à la bibliothèque !'**_

**Bella ne pouvait clairement pas lui dire qu'il était venu la voir la veille au soir pendant qu'elle était toute seule… Non, elle connaissait trop bien sa mère pour savoir qu'elle lui poserait toutes les questions embarrassantes possibles afin d'avoir les infos croustillantes sur les possibles amours de sa fille.**

**Elle se vêtit d'un jean moulant mais pas trop, d'un pull fin par-dessus un t-shirt, d'une paire de chaussures confortables, et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, une fois encore. Elle avait appliqué un maquillage très léger. Descendant à la cuisine, elle leva les yeux au ciel quand sa mère vint vers elle, un sourire énorme sur le visage.**

« Maman, ne commence pas ! » la prévint-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dis ! » se défendit Renée.

« Je te connais et puis, on ne va pas rester là toute la soirée pour que tu passes ton temps à lui parler ! » dit Bella. « Il vient, tu fais sa connaissance, et je pars d'accord ? Tu ne m'embarrasses pas devant lui ! »

« Bon, comme tu veux ! » abdiqua Renée.

**Bella alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, prenant un livre qui traînait sur la table basse et fit mine de lire. Elle pouvait entendre sa mère s'afférer à la buanderie, ainsi qu'à la cuisine. A dix-neuf heures trente piles, on sonna à la porte… Se levant d'un bond du canapé, Bella se précipita à la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Il était là, dans toute sa splendeur, beauté… Et encore les mots étaient faibles pour le décrire. Il ressemblait à un Dieu Grec, c'était presque inhumain !**

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

« Salut ! » répondit-il d'un sourire.

« Entre ! » l'invita-t-elle.

**Il entra, pour la deuxième fois, dans la maison. Renée, qui observait sa fille depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, apparut, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Grand mais contenu…**

« Ah euh, maman, je te présente Demetri, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé ! » les présenta Bella. « Demetri, je te présente ma mère ! »

« Bonsoir Madame, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! » dit Demetri, très poli.

« Bonsoir jeune homme ! » le salua Renée en retour. « Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

« Maman ! » s'écria Bella.

« Bon bon, très bien ! » se reprit Renée. « Je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps, euh juste, Bella, demain tu as cours alors ne rentre pas trop tard ! »

« Entendu ! » dit Bella.

**Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue, puis, ne voulant pas laisser à sa mère l'occasion d'en placer une, poussa Demetri jusqu'à la porte tout en prenant son manteau.**

**En gentleman, Demetri ouvrit la portière de la voiture à Bella, puis, après l'avoir refermé, fit le tour de la Berline et monta côté conducteur.**

« Oh bon sang j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer ! » souffla Bella.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ! » dit Demetri.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait entrer en coup de vent, mais j'ai déjà du mal à mentir à ma mère sur la façon dont on s'est vraiment revu, et je ne voulais pas éveiller ses soupçons ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Petite cachottière ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Elle lui tira la langue, le faisant rire…**

_**Un an plus tard !**_

**Demetri avait tenu sa promesse. Toutes les deux semaines, plus précisément tous les deux week-ends, il venait voir Bella, mais pour le plus grand déplaisir de la jeune fille, c'était toujours le soir, ou dans des endroits clos. Il lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle saurait tout très vite… Et elle en oubliait tout à chaque fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Un simple regard suffisait à lui faire oublier les visites nocturnes. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque, à plusieurs reprises, il s'était glissé par la fenêtre de sa chambre, alors qu'il s'était vu deux heures plus tôt en rendez-vous au cinéma ou autres…**

**A leur première Saint-Valentin, Demetri lui avait fait livrer un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, avant de venir lui offrir un collier avec en pendentif deux cœurs entrelacés. Elle le portait tout le temps. Ils s'appelaient tous les jours aussi, et Bella s'étonnait même quand il répondait très tard le soir, quand il était plus de minuit en Italie. Il lui assurait qu'elle pouvait l'appeler à l'heure qu'elle le voulait, qu'il répondrait toujours, enfin presque car elle le savait très occupé par les affaires de son père.**

**Entrant en troisième année au lycée, elle bûchait sans arrêt sur ses cours. Préférant la compagnie de ses livres plutôt que de celles des filles de son lycée… La solitude ne la dérangeait plus tellement, puisqu'elle passait son temps libre au téléphone avec Demetri, que ce soit en textos ou en appel.**

_« Bella ? »_

**Sursautant, Bella reprit ses esprits et sortit de sa chambre, prenant au passage la veste de Demetri, qui ne la quittait jamais non plus, sauf les jours de chaleur.**

« Tu veux être en retard ou quoi ? » demanda sa mère.

« Désolé, j'étais en train de rêver ! » répondit Bella.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » s'amusa Renée. « Allez, je te dépose à la plage. C'est curieux quand même, que vous vous retrouviez là-bas ! »

« C'est son idée ! » dit Bella.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, Bella sortit de la voiture de sa mère, qui repartit immédiatement.**

**Assise depuis dix minutes sur le sable, regardant les vagues venir se perdre sur le rivage, Bella attendait… Sa vue fut brouillée par deux mains froides qui se posèrent devant ses yeux.**

_« Bonsoir vous ! »_

« Enfin ! » souffla Bella, sans cacher un sourire.

**Elle retrouva l'usage de ses yeux, les plongeant dans le bleu – des lentilles de contacts – de ceux de Demetri. Il s'était remit sur ses jambes, tendant les mains à la jeune fille, qui les prit dans les siennes. Elle fut hissée sur ses jambes, et elle en profita pour coller sa bouche à celle de Demetri. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir, pour Bella.**

« Bon anniversaire, mon ange ! »

« Il promet d'être meilleur que l'année dernière ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Tu portes ma veste ! » constata-t-il.

« Je la porte tout le temps, et tu le sais ! » lui dit-elle. « A défaut de t'avoir tous les jours, j'ai un souvenir de toi en t'attendant ! »

« Je t'aime ! » déclara-t-il.

**Bella se figea… Venait-il vraiment de lui dire ce qu'elle croyait ? Jamais, en neuf mois que durait leur histoire, jamais il n'avait dit ces deux petits mots. Elle les pensait, bien sûr, elle était tombée littéralement amoureuse de lui, et il lui manquait terriblement lorsqu'il s'en allait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait le premier à dire ces petits mots.**

« Bella ? » appela Demetri.

« Tu… tu viens bien de me dire ce que je crois que tu viens de me dire ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Bella ! » répéta-t-il. « C'est peut-être trop rapide pour toi mais… »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dit-elle à son tour.

**Aussitôt ces mots sortit de sa bouche, un immense sourire, une joie énorme se transcrit dans les yeux de Demetri, tout comme devait s'illuminer le visage de Bella.**

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux juste être dans tes bras ! » répondit-elle.

**Partageant un baiser plein d'amour, ils s'assirent sur le sable, Bella entre les jambes du traqueur, qui referma ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, derrière son oreille… Il ne cessait de lui susurrer **_**'Je t'aime' **_**encore et encore.**

_**Deux mois plus tard !**_

**Bella n'en revenait pas… Elle partait vivre avec son père à Forks. D'un côté, elle était contente de partir vivre avec son père, mais d'un autre côté, le soleil de l'Arizona allait lui manquer… A une journée du départ – car elle prenait l'avion le lendemain – elle ferma sa dernière valise… Le pire, c'était qu'elle allait intégrer le lycée de Forks en plein milieu du trimestre, après les vacances de la Toussaint !**

_« Tu déménages ? »_

**Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, une main sur le cœur, quand elle se souvint que Demetri devait passer la voir… Elle s'assit sur le lit :**

« J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! »

« Désolé, je croyais que tu m'attendais ! » dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

« Je t'attendais oui, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! » expliqua-t-elle. « Et t'as de la chance que ma mère et mon beau-père soient sortis ! »

« Tu déménages ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Ouais, euh, je vais vivre chez mon père à Forks. Je pars demain ! » répondit-elle.

**Se remettant de la frayeur passagère qu'elle venait d'avoir, Bella se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Demetri vint s'allonger sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette position… mais c'était toujours gentil. Ils ne faisaient rien de plus que s'embrasser… De temps en temps des mains se baladèrent par-ci par-là, mais jamais plus loin.**

« On se dit au revoir ? » demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre sa joue.

« Faudra que tu partes avant que mes parents ne rentrent ! » le prévint-elle.

« Ils ne sauront pas que je suis là ! » lui assura-t-il d'un murmure.

« Je suis une fille indigne ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Très vilaine ! » affirma-t-il.

**Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent devint urgent au fil des secondes. Quand ils y mirent fin, Bella se redressa pour se caler un peu plus dans son lit, attirant Demetri par la main. Elle le surprit en le délestant de sa veste en jean, qu'elle balança au sol sans ménagement. Elle attrapa ensuite les pans de son t-shirt – il n'avait jamais froid ce qui l'étonnait – et le lui passa par-dessus la tête. Leurs lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de l'autre…**

« Bella, ce n'est pas exactement la façon dont j'imaginais ce qui risque de se passer si tu continues de me déshabiller ! » lui dit-il dans un souffle.

« On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, je veux seulement te sentir contre moi ! » lui dit-elle.

« On ne fera rien ce soir Bella, je ne te ferais pas l'amour maintenant, même si j'en meurs d'envie ! » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord, mais touche-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle. « Fais-moi ressentir plus que d'habitude ! »

**Il lui vola un baiser, puis, voulant lui aussi sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, il posa ses mains sur les pans du t-shirt qu'elle portait, attendant qu'elle l'empêche ou pas de l'enlever. Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Alors, doucement, il lui ôta le vêtement… Se rallongeant, calant la tête dans ses coussins, Bella se sentit rougir car elle ne portait **_**pas**_** de soutien-gorge. Demetri s'en aperçu et il pouvait sentir l'afflux de venin dans ses yeux, qui risquait de dissoudre ses lentilles de contacts trop rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, renflouant le venin, puis, une fois sûr de lui, il rouvrit les yeux vers Bella, qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Voulant éviter de l'embarrasser ou de la faire attendre davantage, il s'allongea sur elle en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser.**

« Tu es magnifique ! » lui dit-il.

« C'est toi qui est magnifique ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Si tu le dis ! » sourit-il.

**Son sourire s'effaça. Il accrocha le regard de Bella, qui le fixa en retour.**

« Bella, toi aussi touche-moi ! » murmura-t-il. « Moi aussi je veux sentir tes mains sur ma peau ! »

**Doucement, elle porta une main tremblante à sa joue froide. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait la peau si froide, si dure, mais elle ne le lui demandait jamais vraiment… Peut-être avait-elle peur de la réponse, ou peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas savoir !**

**De sa joue, sa main glissa jusque dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts tracèrent une ligne sur ses épaules. Ce contact n'électrisait pas que Demetri, qui sentait son corps bouillir sous ce simple geste. Bella tremblait. Elle n'était jamais allé jusqu'à toucher la peau même de Demetri en dehors de son visage. N'y tenant plus, le traqueur captura ses lèvres. Passant ses mains sous ses épaules, Bella sentit son corps réagir tout seul : ses jambes se plièrent le long de leurs corps, et Demetri arqua son bassin au sien, collant leurs intimités à travers leurs vêtements. **

**Le baiser s'intensifia. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, leurs bustes se pressèrent contre l'autre, et à cet instant, Bella en oublia totalement la froideur du corps de son amant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était leurs corps emboîtés l'un à l'autre, leurs langues se caressant sensuellement, leurs mains sur la peau de l'autre. Lorsque Bella prit une bouffée d'air, Demetri esquissa un sourire avant de dévier sa bouche dans son cou, qu'il cajola, mais ne mordit pas… Par contre, un grognement roula dans sa poitrine en entendant Bella **_**gémir**_**, et en plus, il pouvait sentir son désir couler entre ses jambes. Devait-il pousser jusqu'à… ? Le pouvait-il et trouver la force de s'arrêter avant… ? Non, il ne devait pas courir le risque… **

**Et pourtant, il avait tellement envie de prolonger ses caresses, de continuer à goûter la saveur de sa peau…**

**Mais ses sens surnaturels l'alertèrent. Il releva la tête, tendit l'oreille et se raidit en reconnaissant les odeurs des personnes qui venaient de se garer devant la maison… le bruit du moteur de la voiture était reconnaissable !**

« Tes parents sont là ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

**Elle se dépêcha de remettre son t-shirt, et Demetri fit pareil avec ses vêtements. Le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre…**

« Comment t'as su que c'étaient eux ? » demanda Bella en chuchotant.

« Je peux pas tout te dire maintenant ! » répondit-il de la même voix qu'elle.

« Vite planque-toi ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Elle s'empressa d'étreindre sa lampe de chevet, puis, se hâta sous sa couverture, tournant le dos à la porte et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Demetri ait pu se cacher… Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir… puis se refermer ! Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement très bruyant, et laissa les secondes s'écouler… Une main froide se posa sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux !**

« C'est bon, ils sont dans leur chambre ! » lui dit Demetri, mais tout en gardant une voix basse.

« Tu ne me diras jamais comment tu fais, hein ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Un jour, promis ! » répondit-il. « Dors mon ange, on se reverra bientôt ! »

« Tu viendras jusqu'à Forks ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je viendrais même si tu partais vivre à l'autre bout de la Terre ! » dit-il.

**Il se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres. Un doux baiser qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.**

_**Deux semaines plus tard !**_

_**Forks !**_

_**Bip, bip, bip…**_

**Tirée de son sommeil, Bella laissa une plainte mi-étouffée sortir de sa gorge. Elle tâtonna sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de ce foutu réveil qui l'avait interrompu en plein milieu d'un rêve, où Demetri en était le principal acteur, comme à chaque fois ! La sonnerie du réveil éteinte, Bella émergea des couvertures, le rouge aux joues… Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des rêves érotiques. Des rêves où Demetri lui faisait l'amour, ou bien des rêves où il utilisait ses mains ou sa langue… Elle avait vraiment hâte de le voir pour évacuer toute cette frustration ! Mais pour l'instant elle devait se préparer pour faire sa rentrée au lycée de Forks !**

**Elle passa une demi-heure à se préparer, voire trois quart d'heures. Douche, séchage de cheveux, qu'elle coiffé et décida de laisser à l'air. Elle opta pour un pantalon marron, un pull tunique beige par-dessus un haut fin à manche longues, et une paire de bottes plates mais chaudes, qui préservait bien ses pieds du froid. Deux semaines qu'elle était à Forks et déjà elle regrettait le soleil d'Arizona, mais les retrouvailles avec son père valait toute la chaleur du monde !**

**Prenant un rapide petit déjeunée, composé d'un bol de céréales et d'un verre de jus d'orange frais, Bella s'étonna de ne pas voir son père, mais son étonnement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la cuisine.**

« Un cadeau semble être arrivé pour toi ce matin, il est devant la maison ! » lui dit-il.

« Quel genre de cadeau ? » demanda Bella.

« Et bien, d'après le type qui l'a apporté, ça viendrait d'une personne de ton entourage, et plutôt bien friquée ! » répondit Charlie.

« Hein ? » fit-elle.

« Va voir ! » lui dit-il.

**Empoignant son sac de cours et sa veste au passage – la veste de Demetri – Bella sortit de son nouveau chez-elle… Elle se figea ! A côté de la voiture de patrouille de son père, il y avait une voiture flambant neuve !**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle. « Euh, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en voiture… »

« C'est une Honda Civic de 2010, et si je ne m'abuse, ça doit coûter entre vingt et trente mille dollars ! » lui apprit Charlie. « Ça n'est pas ta mère, je l'ai appelé et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas envoyé de voiture ! »

« J'ai ma petite idée de qui ça peut être ! » dit Bella.

« Et qui ça ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je te le dirais dès que j'en aurais la certitude, mais pour l'instant je dois aller en cours ! » répondit-elle.

« D'accord, bonne journée ! » dit-il.

« Toi aussi ! »

**Une fois dans l'habitacle de sa nouvelle voiture, Bella chercha les clés, et vit qu'elles étaient sur le contact. Le plein d'essence semblait avoir été fait car le réservoir était à son maximum. Elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité, puis mit le contact. Elle sourit en entendant le bruit que fit le moteur.**

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

**Bella avait trouvé une place à côté d'une Volvo grise. Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Demetri. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie…**

« Bonjour toi, tu es toujours sur messagerie c'est pas cool… Euh, je sais que c'est toi qui a fait déposer cette superbe voiture devant chez moi, et si c'est vraiment toi, je te remercie, t'es vraiment trop fou et je te remercierais comme il se doit dès qu'on se voit ! Je t'aime, faut que j'aille en cours, rappelle-moi vite ! »

**Elle raccrocha et sortit de la voiture.**

**La matinée était très vite passée. Les cours étaient bien, les profs sympa mais elle n'aimait pas le regard des autres élèves sur elle. D'accord elle était nouvelle mais bon… A la pause déjeunée, elle s'était trouvé une table vide, s'y était assise avec son plateau. Croquant dans un concombre, elle ne fit pas attention aux élèves qui commençaient à affluer dans la cafétéria. Elle relisait pour la énième fois **_**Orgueils & Préjugés**_**, qui était aussi l'un des livres préféré de Demetri.**

**Un flash la fit cligner des yeux.**

« Désolé, c'est pour le journal de l'école ! » dit une fille brune, typé asiatique.

« C'est rien, mais j'aurais préféré être prévenu ! » dit Bella.

« Désolé ! » répéta-t-elle.

**Elle fut rejointe pas deux garçons et une autre fille aux cheveux châtains. L'un des garçons avait les cheveux noirs, asiatique aussi, et le deuxième garçon était blond, avec une bouille de bébé. Bella les reconnu de son cours de littérature du matin !**

« Ça ne t'embête pas qu'on s'assoit avec toi ? » demanda le blond.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit Bella, refermant son livre et le rangeant dans son sac.

« Je m'appelle Mike, et voici Eric, Jessica, et Angela ! » se présenta le blond.

« Je sais, on est dans le même cours de littérature ! » dit Bella.

« Exact ! » acquiesça Eric.

« Alors, comment tu t'adaptes à notre petite ville pluvieuse ? » demanda Angela.

« Plutôt bien ! » dit Bella en souriant.

**Elle fut distraite par un groupe de cinq personnes, plus belles les uns que les autres, le visage assez pale et blafard… Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons, tous beaux comme des Dieux… C'est étrange comme cette beauté était identique à celle de Demetri !**

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Bella.

« Les Cullen ! » répondit Angela.

**Elle écouta Jessica lui expliquer qui ils étaient etc. **

« Le dernier c'est Edward Cullen, il est carrément à tomber par terre, mais il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, et c'est le seul célibataire ! » dit Jessica. « Les autres sont en couple entre eux… Je sais même pas si c'est légal : »

« Ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté ! » lui rappela Angela.

« Ouais mais, c'est quand même bizarre ! » dit Jessica.

« Pas tant que ça ! » dit Bella. « Ils n'ont pas le même sang et ont été adoptés, je vois pas où est le mal ! »

« Et on dirait que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Cullen ! » intervint Mike. « Il te mate depuis qu'il est entré ! »

« S'il a rien d'autre à faire ! » soupira Bella.

« Tu sais que toutes les filles de cette école rêvent d'attirer l'attention d'Edward Cullen ? » questionna Jessica.

« Mais je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles de ce lycée, et j'ai déjà un petit ami ! » avoua Bella.

**Et son portable vibra dans sa poche au même moment. Elle s'excusa puis pris son sac, alla déposer son plateau et quitta le réfectoire, non sans avoir intercepté le regard pas d'un, mais de tous les Cullen sur elle. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle alla s'asseoir à une des table extérieure avant de répondre au téléphone, qui venait de sonner pour la deuxième fois !**

« Bonjour ! »

_« Bonjour mon ange ! »_

« Dis-moi que c'est bien toi qui m'a offert cette voiture ! »

« _C'est bien moi. J'espère qu'elle te plaît ! »_

« Elle est superbe, merci ! »

« _N'importe quoi pour toi mon amour, et je ne pourrais pas venir te voir avant le mois prochain ! »_

« Quoi ? Mais on devait se voir ce week-end ! »

_« Je sais, mais mon père à besoin de moi, ses affaires en cours sont assez tendus, mais je te promets de venir dès que c'est terminé ! »_

« Déjà que c'est dur de pas se voir, alors si je dois encore attendre un mois… »

« _S'il te plaît Bella, ne me dis pas que tu veux rompre ! »_

_« _Non, bien sûr que non je ne veux pas rompre, c'est juste que ça devient de plus en plus dur de combler tout cet espace. Je m'ennui sans toi ! »

_« Je suis désolé, et je peux te jurer que dès que je viendrais, ce sera pour plus longtemps qu'un week-end ! »_

« Ouais, ce serait cool ! »

_« Je t'aime, et j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir les remerciements que tu m'as promis ! »_

**Bella se mit à rire, et elle se sentit mieux, surtout en entendant le rire de Demetri.**

« Je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'un garçon a flashé sur moi ! »

_« Il s'appelle comment ? »_

**Elle esquissa un sourire car il avait grogné, une voix bien rauque qui l'a faisait bien craqué.**

« Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, enfin je crois. En tout cas ses frères et sœurs, apparemment, m'ont fixé quand je suis sorti du réfectoire ! »

« _Les Cullen, t'en es sûre ? »_

« Ouais c'est leur nom, pourquoi tu les connais ? »

_« Plus ou moins. Disons que mon père a traité avec eux il y a quelques années ! »_

« D'accord, écoute, tu n'as rien à craindre, ce Cullen ne me plaît pas, tu es mon petit ami, celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur et crois-moi qu'aucun des garçons de ce lycée ne t'arrive à la cheville ! »

_« Le premier qui essaie de te draguer je le tue ! »_

« J'aime quand t'es jaloux, et j'ai fais un rêve cette nuit assez… comment dire… »

« _Ouais j'ai compris de quel genre de rêve tu parles ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

_« Je t'aime encore plus ! »_

_**Trois semaines plus tard !**_

**Plus qu'une semaine avant que Demetri ne vienne la rejoindre… Elle était tellement impatiente… Ces trois dernières semaines, Bella s'était surpris à se lier d'amitié avec les filles Cullen. Alice et Rosalie ! Elle s'était laissée entraîner à Seattle un samedi pour faire du shopping avec elles.**

**Bella ignorait tout de leur vraie nature de vampire. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à leurs yeux dorés, et le fait qu'ils sortent la journée ne la mettait pas sur la voie… Rosalie appréciait Bella pour son franc parlé. La jeune humaine avait rembarré Mike lorsque ce dernier l'avait invité au bal. Bella lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'irait pas au bal avec un autre garçon que son petit ami. Alice, elle, voyait surtout là une occasion, de faire plus de shopping que d'habitude, et elle n'avait pas hésité à habiller la jeune fille de la tête au pied.**

**La plus grosse surprise pour Bella, c'était quand Edward lui avait certifié qu'il ne voulait pas la draguer. Il vivait une relation à distance avec une fille qui vivait en Alaska. Une certaine Tanya ! Dès l'or, une amitié était née entre eux !**

**Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise à leur table – la table officielle des Cullen où Bella avait été invité – après avoir bien sûr déposé son plateau :**

« Quelqu'un veut bien tuer Mike pour moi ? »

« Il revient à la charge pour le bal ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Il m'a dit que je devais y aller avec lui parce que mon copain ne serait pas là puisqu'il vit en Italie, et bla bla bla… Et d'ailleurs comment il le sait ça je l'ai dis à personne ? » s'écria Bella.

« Ton père le sait ? » osa Edward.

« Oh non, je vais tuer mon père _ET_ Mike ! » gronda Bella.

**Après le déjeunée, Bella évita Mike comme la peste. Elle y arriva brillamment avec l'aide d'Edward.**

**Le lendemain, elle fut surprise de voir qu'aucun des Cullen n'étaient présent. Pendant la pause du midi, alors que Jessica prenait un bain de soleil, assise sur l'une des tables extérieures, Bella demanda :**

« Les Cullen sont pas là ? »

« Non, ils ne viennent pas quand y a du soleil. Leurs parents en profitent pour les emmener faire du camping. » répondit Angela.

« J'ai essayé avec mes parents, y a rien à faire ! » dit Jessica.

« Ils auraient pu me prévenir, je devais rendre un bouquin à Edward ! » soupira Bella.

« Il se passe quoi entre toi et Edward ? » demanda Jessica.

« Rien du tout, on est simplement amis ! » répondit Bella.

« Ce n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde ! » dit Angela. « Il paraît que vous sortez secrètement ensemble ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » dit Bella. « Je suis très amoureuse de mon copain, et je vous assure qu'Edward n'est pas mon type ! »

« Oh nous on te croit, c'est les autres qu'il faut convaincre ! » dit Jessica.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me justifier ! » contra Bella.

« Relax, nous on est de ton côté ! » lui assura Jessica.

**Bella se retrouva seule pour le cours de biologie. Edward étant son partenaire de labo, et comme il n'était pas là… Le professeur passa une vidéo, et Bella profita du noir de la salle pour consulter, discrètement, les photos de son portable… Il y en avait beaucoup d'elle avec Rosalie et Alice… Les deux filles adoraient prendre des photos, et Bella ne s'en plaignait pas car c'était toujours sujet à la rigolade ! Elle tomba ensuite sur les photos d'elle et Demetri. Son cœur se serra aussitôt… Plus que quelques jours avant de retrouver les bras réconfortants et froids de son amoureux… Réconfortants…**

_**Froids !**_

_**La peau dure et froide… Une beauté sans pareille… Des visites nocturnes… Des visites quand il pleut… Des appels en pleine nuit… Aucune sortie en plein jour…**_

_**Russie, trois semaines plus tôt !**_

**Demetri venait de raccrocher d'avec Bella, et retourna retrouver Jane, Alec et Félix avec qui il était en mission depuis une semaine. Sur les traces d'une bande de nouveau-nés qui risquaient de s'exposer aux yeux des humains… Aro n'avait pas lésiné sur le temps et les avait tout de suite envoyés en mission. La tâche devait d'abord être : d'observer, puis, si la situation se dégradait, d'éliminer les vampires fauteurs de troubles. Ce qui avait été fait après trois jours d'observation ! Grâce aux pouvoirs d'Alec et de Jane, ce fut tâche facile pour Demetri et Félix d'éliminer les dix vampires qui avaient faillis exposer leur existence aux humains.**

**Après la mission, Demetri avait consulté le message de Bella. Avant de monter dans l'avion privé des Volturi, le traqueur avait appelé sa bien-aimée, ravi qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas pour la voiture… mais voilà le hic : son secret risquait d'être découvert, puisque les Cullen semblaient se trouver à Forks…**

**Il monta dans l'avion qui décolla deux minutes après. S'installant dans son siège, il se prit la tête entre les mains !**

« Il y a un problème avec Bella ? » demanda Jane.

« Non, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne découvre mon secret trop vite… » répondit Demetri.

« Pourquoi le découvrirait-elle ? » voulut savoir Félix, qui tenait la main de Jane amoureusement dans la sienne.

« Parce que les Cullen sont à Forks ! » avoua Demetri.

« Oh merde ! » jura Alec.

« Ouais, oh merde ! » approuva Demetri.

« Si ça se trouve, tu te fais du soucis pour rien ! » dit Jane.

« Elle est loin d'être bête. Elle aura tôt fait de faire le rapprochement entre les Cullen et moi ! » dit Demetri.

« Tu devrais le lui dire tôt ou tard Demetri, tu le sais, et les Rois te l'ont dit ! » lui rappela Jane. « Le fait qu'elle soit ton âme-sœur lui donne le droit de savoir la vérité ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte ! » répliqua Demetri.

« Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? » s'étonna Alec.

« J'en sais rien ! » souffla Demetri.

**Il se laissa aller contre le cuir de son siège, prit une grande respiration et essaya de se calmer. Alec, Jane et Félix ne rajoutèrent rien de plus. Préférant laisser leur ami traqueur avec ses pensées…**

_**De nos jours !**_

**Bella se vautra dans le siège de sa voiture. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir la différence ? Demetri était tellement différent. Elle l'avait comprit le jour où elle l'avait revu, trois mois après leur première rencontre. Ce soir-là, à un moment donné, elle s'était retrouvée de l'évier à la table de la cuisine en une seconde, et elle n'avait pas pu lui poser de question… Le lendemain il était venu la voir le soir, alors que le soleil n'était plus visible… Il ne l'avait emmené que dans des endroits clos, où aucune lumière du jour ne filtrait. Et puis cette froideur de peau… Comment avait-elle pu ne pas faire le rapprochement si vite avec les Cullen ? Ils avaient tous le teint pâle comme la mort, aussi blanc que la neige, une beauté à faire damner un Dieu… Et puis il y avait la nourriture… Combien de fois avait-elle mangé devant Demetri sans qu'il ne mange quoi que ce soit, ou bien qu'il prétexte avoir déjà dîné ou n'avoir pas faim ? Les Cullen ne mangeaient rien non plus. Ils se contentaient de triturer leur nourriture… Et leurs yeux ! **_**Dorés **_**! Voilà la seule différence avec Demetri : lui avait les yeux bleus, mais s'il était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était, alors il devait mettre des lentilles de contacts à chacune de leur rencontre !**

**Durant tout le trajet que dura sa course jusque chez les Cullen, dont elle connaissait la route pour avoir passé une soirée avec Rosalie et Alice la semaine passée, Bella ne cessait de s'en vouloir pour n'avoir rien vu. Elle espérait vraiment que Demetri ne jouait pas avec elle… Même si elle en doutait parce qu'elle pouvait clairement lire, entendre, voir, sentir, la sincérité, l'amour, dans chacune de ses paroles, dans son regard, dans ses gestes… Elle mit trente bonnes minutes pour arriver chez les Cullen…**

**Se garant devant la grande maison aux nombreuses baies vitrées, Bella prit une grosse bouffée d'air et de courage avant de sortir de son véhicule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner que Carlisle vint lui ouvrir :**

« Bella, quelle surprise. On ne t'attendait pas ! »

« Bonjour Carlisle, et non je n'étais pas censé venir puisque je n'étais pas censé découvrir votre vraie nature ! » répondit-elle du tac-o-tac. « Et s'il vous plaît ne cherchez pas à me contredire, j'ai assez de preuves et puis je peux vous assurer que rien ne sortira d'ici. Je veux seulement des réponses ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions. « Entre ! »

**Il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer. Elle croisa Esmé, qui lui fit un sourire comme à son habitude. Bella ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il émanait tellement de bonté chez cette femme…**

« Ils sont dans le jardin ! » leur apprit-elle.

**Bella trouva le jardin facilement, puis, s'appuyant à la balustrade, lâcha :**

« Et bien, c'est ça votre façon de camper ? »

**Les enfants Cullen, dont les garçons faisaient semblant de se battre et dont les deux filles étaient perchées sur les branches d'un arbre, se figèrent à l'entente de la voix de la jeune fille !**

« Bella ? » s'étonna Jasper.

« En chair et en os ! » répondit-elle.

**Les garçons étaient, eux, touchaient par les rayons du soleil, qui faisaient scintiller leur peau comme des diamants.**

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous évitez le soleil ! » dit Bella en voyant ce spectacle. « C'est assez… inattendu ! »

**Alice et Rosalie descendirent de leur perchoir… Bella fut surpris quand Alice fut à ses côtés en un instant !**

« On ne voulait rien te cacher Bella, c'est juste que les humains ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous sommes ! » expliqua Alice.

« Oui et c'est compréhensible, je vous rassure ! » dit Bella.

« Comment t'as pu deviner ? » demanda Emmett.

« Je ne suis pas idiote comme les autres du lycée ! » répondit Bella. « Et ça m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses par rapport à mon copain, qui possède les mêmes caractéristiques que vous ! »

« Tu sors avec l'un de nous ? » s'ahurit Rosalie.

« Il semblerait, et il a intérêt à avoir des explications en bétons s'il veut qu'on reste ensemble ! » dit Bella en sortant son téléphone.

**Elle composa le numéro de Demetri, tombant une fois encore sur sa messagerie.**

« Demetri Volturi, ici Bella, ta copine qui ne le restera pas très longtemps si tu ne ramènes pas ta carcasse de vampire à Forks rapidement. J'espère pour toi que tu as des explications à me donner, sinon tu peux m'oublier, bye bye ! »

**La dernière phrase lui fit un pincement au cœur. Allait-elle vraiment rompre ? En avait-elle la force ?**

_« Tu as bien dis Volturi ? »_

**C'était Alice !**

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Bella.

« Les Volturi sont une sorte de famille royale chez les vampires. Ils sont chargés de faire respecter la loi dans notre monde ! » répondit Edward. « Ça m'étonne qu'ils laissent le chef de leur garde fréquenter une humaine ! »

« Hein quoi ? » fit Bella. « Vous parlez quelle langue là ? »

« Alice ! » dit Edward.

**Cette dernière ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis revint à elle. Elle regarda Edward !**

« Oh ! » fit ce dernier.

« Voilà pourquoi ils permettent à Demetri de la voir ! » dit Alice.

« Tu veux dire que Bella est… » commença à Jasper.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Alice.

« Oh, ça explique tout ! » dit Jasper.

« Ça explique quoi ? » demanda Bella.

« Il devra te le dire lui ! » répondit Alice.

« Ouais, bon, va falloir que je rentre pour le dîner euh, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je dirais rien à personne ! » dit Bella. « Mais si l'un de vous peut se servir de ça pour éloigner Mike définitivement de moi, je lui en serai reconnaissant ! »

« On s'en charge lundi ! » lui promit Emmett.

_**Volterra !**_

**Demetri et Félix terminèrent leur séance d'entraînement, qui, en ce jour, ressemblait plus à un défouloir pour le traqueur qu'autre chose. Revêtant leur uniforme, ils gagnèrent la salle du trône. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étudiaient de gros livres anciens, comme à leur habitude. Jane fit un clin d'œil à Félix, qui le lui rendit.**

« Demetri, tu n'es pas censé te préparer pour aller voir ton amie ? » demanda Aro.

« Oh euh, oui Maître, mais je dois attendre votre accord, comme toujours ! » répondit Demetri.

« Tu peux y aller mon fils ! » l'autorisa Aro.

**Avant de sortir, Demetri sentit quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sortit son téléphone… Demandant silencieusement la permission de consulter ses messages, une autorisation qu'il reçut d'un signe de tête de Caïus ! Portant le téléphone à son oreille, il entendit la voix de Bella… Et il ne s'attendait pas à ça :**

_« Demetri Volturi, ici Bella, ta copine qui ne le restera pas très longtemps si tu ne ramènes pas ta carcasse de vampire à Forks rapidement. J'espère pour toi que tu as des explications à me donner, sinon tu peux m'oublier, bye bye ! »_

**Le choc, voilà ce qui se peigna sur son visage. Les vampires présents dans la salle avaient bien évidement entendu le message de la jeune humaine. Jane s'approcha à toute hâte de Demetri et le secoua par le bras.**

« Dépêche-toi de la retrouver, vite, et n'ait plus peur de sa réaction, tout ce qu'elle veut ce sont des réponses ! Donne- les lui ! » lui dit Jane.

**Il acquiesça distraitement, avant de s'éclipser hors de la salle. Arrivée à l'accueil :**

« Gianna ! »

**La réceptionniste humaine leva la tête vers le traqueur…**

_**Forks !**_

_**Bip bip bip !**_

**Consultant son portable, Bella lu un message de Demetri !**

'_**Je serai à l'Edgewater Hotel ce soir. Chambre 306 ! Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir !'**_

**Terminant son petit déjeuner, Bella se décida d'en parler avec Alice et Rosalie plus tard dans la journée…**

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Bella.

« Tu y vas ! » répondit Rosalie.

« Je vais dire quoi à Charlie ? » dit Bella. « Je peux pas lui dire que je compte retrouver mon petit ami dans une chambre d'hôtel à Seattle quand même ! »

« Tu lui diras que tu passes le week-end à la maison, et nous on te couvre ! » dit Alice.

« Il ne va jamais gober ça ! » douta Bella.

« Laisse-nous faire ! » lui dit Rosalie. « Nous, on se charge de te couvrir, et toi, tu te prépares pour ton week-end en amoureux ! »

« Ouais, un week-end en amoureux qui risque de virer au désastre « ! » dit Bella.

« Mais non ! » lui assura Alice. « Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tu vas avoir toutes les explications dont tu souhaites, et ensuite, tu vas te laisser aller avec Demetri, te détendre, passer deux jours et deux nuits dans ses bras ! »

« J'espère pour lui qu'il me dira tout ! » souffla Bella.

**Après les cours, Bella fut ravie et étonnée, quand son père lui souhaita de passer un bon week-end avec Rosalie et Alice. Il lui expliqua qu'il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle ne passerait pas le week-end seule, car il partait pêcher avec son ami Billy Black ! Elle avait donc préparé, avec les instructions d'Alice, son sac pour le week-end. C'est peu dire si Alice ne lui avait carrément pas fait l'inventaire pour l'occasion… N'oubliant pas sa trousse de toilettes, Bella décida quand même de prendre une douche et de s'épiler avant de retrouver Demetri à l'hôtel.**

**Une fois chez les Cullen, elle laissa sa voiture là-bas et monta dans la M3 rouge de Rosalie, qui fila à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute en direction de Seattle.**

_**Seattle !**_

_**Edgewater Hotel !**_

**Lorsque Demetri était arrivé à Seattle, il s'était dépêché de gagner son hôtel, qui était tout près de l'aéroport. Déposant ses bagages – comportant une valise noire et un sac à dos – il se laissa choir sur le lit de la chambre.**

**La chambre était assez grande – pas autant qu'une suite mais assez grande pour deux personnes. Le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce était deux places, et aussitôt, Demetri s'imaginait blottit entre les draps, tenant le corps fragile et tentateur de Bella. Il s'imaginait très bien lui faire l'amour. D'ailleurs, il espérait qu'elle se donne à lui durant son séjour, si elle décidait de ne pas rompre. C'était sa plus grande crainte : que son âme-sœur ne le quitte. Marcus l'avait bel et bien identifié comme étant l'âme-sœur du traqueur… Et depuis, Bella occupait – à son insu – une place parmi les Volturi. Jane n'attendait que le moment de la rencontrer… Il espérait, oh oui il espérait de tout cœur, que Bella décide de continuer leur histoire… Qu'un jour, elle lui demande de la transformer afin qu'ils passent le reste de l'éternité ensemble. Il n'y aurait rien de plus dangereux ni de plus douloureux pour lui que de la perdre…**

**Les heures défilèrent… Elle n'avait pas répondu à son message du matin. Il ne savait donc pas si elle comptait venir le retrouver dans cette chambre d'hôtel.**

_**Toc toc !**_

**Il fut sur le qui-vive ! Se concentrant, il tenta de repérer l'odeur, la trace de la personne derrière la porte… Rien ! Un blocage ! C'était elle ! Il se leva, alla à la porte, et l'ouvrit aussitôt !**

« Tu es venu ! » souffla-t-il.

« Tu remercieras Alice et Rose pour ça ! » dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

**Elle posa son sac lourdement sur le parquet ciré de la chambre. Demetri ferma la porte, qu'il verrouilla pour ne pas être dérangé. Il la laisserait partir si c'est son souhait… Il pouvait clairement entendre Bella bouger dans la chambre…**

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as caché ta vraie nature ! » dit-elle de but-en-blanc.

**Il ne pouvait plus reculer, alors il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle vit ses prunelles rouges, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires… Avant qu'il ne commence, elle ôta sa veste – **_**sa**_** veste !**

« Je t'écoute maintenant ! » dit-elle en s'installant du lit confortablement.

« Je n'en avais pas le droit, ou du moins pas au départ ! » commença-t-il à expliquer. « S'exposer aux humains nous est interdit, mais voilà, je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai su que ma vie allait changer ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire ! » dit-elle. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt. Les Cullen m'ont dit que tu avais une bonne raison ! »

« Je me douterais qu'ils le sauraient, on ne peut rien cacher à Alice ! » dit Demetri.

« Tu parles de son don ? » demanda Bella. « Je dois t'avouer qu'il me fait peur. Savoir qu'elle peut voir tout ce qu'on fait, ou qu'on fera ! »

« Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas le plus effrayant des dons, crois-moi ! » dit-il. « Enfin bref, avant de venir te revoir, trois mois après notre première rencontre, je devais être sûr et certain que tu ne craindrais rien si je parlais de toi et de ta résistance à mon don – J'y reviendrais plus tard ! »

**Elle avait voulut dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint lorsqu'il l'en empêcha. Il finit par aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils se mirent tous les deux face à face. Bella en tailleur, et Demetri ne garda qu'une jambe sur le lit.**

« L'un des Rois, Marcus, a le don de voir les liens entre les gens, vampire ou humain. » expliqua-t-il. « Quand je t'ai vu, quelque chose en moi à changer. Un déclic ! Je vis depuis très longtemps Bella, sans avoir trouvé ma vraie compagne. Celle avec qui je serai certaine de passer mon éternité ! »

« Et, c'est là que j'entre en scène, c'est ça ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Exactement ! » dit-il. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une humaine pouvait être faite pour moi, mais les sentiments que j'ai ressenti pour toi dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi étaient évident. Je suis tombé littéralement amoureux de toi. Même ton odeur, qui est extraordinairement tentante pour n'importe quel vampire, me laissait indifférent. Indifférent dans le sens où elle ne me donnait pas soif. »

« Oui euh, il paraît que je sens bon, d'après les Cullen ! » rougit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! » dit-il. « Quand je suis revenu te voir trois mois après, chez toi, et quand j'ai dû repartir, tu te souviens, je t'ai dis qu'il y avait mon frère dans la voiture qui attendait devant chez toi ! »

« Oui, je m'en souviens ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Marcus était dans la voiture, et il a vu nos liens. Il m'a confirmé ce que je savais déjà Bella ! » exposa Demetri. « Tu es celle que j'ai attendu depuis toutes ces années ! »

« Je suis… » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Mon âme-sœur, Bella ! » termina Demetri à sa place.

**Le silence se fit. Bella était interloqué. Elle était l'âme-sœur, l'autre moitié, la compagne d'éternité de Demetri. Elle était destinée à vivre avec un vampire ! C'était beaucoup à encaisser, mais ses sentiments la poussaient à aller vers lui, à ne pas lui faire attendre une réponse plus longtemps. Cela la dérangeait-elle qu'il soit un vampire ? Non ! Etait-elle encore amoureuse de lui ? Oui ! Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Et bien, elle avait le week-end pour le déterminer !**

« Dis quelque chose ! » dit-il sur un ton suppliant.

« Tu n'as jamais joué avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

« Jamais Bella ! » réfuta-t-il aussitôt. « Je t'aime, et mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. Jamais je n'ai aimé une personne en plus de six cent ans d'existence ! »

« Six cent ans ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Approximativement ! » dit-il.

« D'accord, ok euh, pour l'instant j'ai appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir ! » dit-elle.

« Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir, même si ça me ferait mal de te laisser partir ! » avoua-t-il.

« Espèce de crétin ! » marmonna-t-elle

**Elle le prit par le col de son pull noir et le tira à elle. Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne… Aussitôt, Demetri se détendit et approfondit le baiser, mais pas avant d'avoir modifié leur position. Il profita ainsi du fait qu'elle connaissait son secret pour utiliser sa vitesse vampirique afin de se retrouver allongé sur elle. Bella s'étonna brièvement de la sensation, mais lorsque Demetri glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, ce fut autre chose.**

**Demetri mit fin au baiser quand Bella eut besoin de respirer.**

« Si vous savez comme je vous aime, Isabella Swan ! » déclara-t-il.

« Je vous aime aussi, Demetri Volturi ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Il lui vola un léger baiser. Léger mais plein d'amour !**

« Pourquoi je devrais remercier Alice et Rosalie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'elles ont fait croire à mon père que j'avais été invité à passer le week-end chez elles ! » répondit Bella. « Ce qui veut dire que je suis à toi jusqu'à dimanche ! »

« Hum, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! » dit-il.

« Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir en profiter pour aller plus loin, toi et moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu le désires ! » dit-il simplement.

« Je veux que ce soit parfait ! » dit-elle. « T'en as envie ? »

« Bella, Bella, Bella… » fit-il d'une voix rauque et sexy. « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te faire l'amour. De te faire tant de choses pas vraiment catholiques ! »

« Oh… » dit-elle en rougissant.

**Demetri se mit à rire doucement, suivit de Bella.**

**Roulant sur le côté, ils se firent face, tout en restant allongés.**

« Bella, je n'ai jamais fais l'amour à une humaine, alors tu vas me promettre de m'arrêter si je te fais du mal ! » dit-il en insistant sur chacun de ses mots.

« D'accord ! » dit-elle. « Mais si je te dis de continuer, tu continues ! »

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-il. « Je ferais tout pour que tu ne souffres pas trop ! »

**Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, comme quoi ils se devaient de respecter la promesse de chacun. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, mêlant leurs langues, les mains parcourant le corps de l'autre à travers les vêtements. **

« Il est encore tôt Bella ! » marmonna Demetri.

« Et j'ai déjà très chaud ! » répliqua-t-elle contre sa bouche.

**D'un geste, elle vira ses chaussures, qui atterrirent sur le sol de la chambre. Attrapant les pans du pull au vampire, elle le lui retira, sans qu'il ne l'arrête. Il lui rendit la pareille en lui enlevant pull et débardeur, dévoilant un très joli soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, laissant uniquement les sous-vêtements. Demetri tira la couverture du lit pour que Bella puisse s'y engouffrer, ce qu'elle fit, avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Il ne s'allongea pas entièrement sur elle… Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, de faire glisser ses doigts le long de son visage, caressant son front avec une tendresse infinie. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son cou, son épaule, le long de son bras puis entrelaça leurs doigts. Une main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'il fit glisser sur son bras. Bella réussit à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Demetri, et la lui caressa, déviant sur son torse, revenant à son épaule et ainsi de suite.**

**Comme des aimants, leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, et leurs mains continuèrent de glisser sur la peau de l'autre. Cette fois, Demetri se plaça entre les jambes de Bella. Le vampire porta ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune fille, lui dégrafa le soutien-gorge et le jeta à travers la chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bella se retrouvait à moitié nu avec lui, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne rougissait pas. Elle attendait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même, de pouvoir être plus intime avec lui, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait se dégonfler. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et Demetri en profita pour faire ce qu'il avait tant rêvé de faire : goûter plus en profondeur la peau de Bella. Il fit basculer sa bouche dans son cou, qu'il cajola pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre à l'appel de ses courbes. Doucement il posa sa bouche sur sa clavicule, entre ses seins… Il sentait contre ses lèvres les pulsations de son rythme cardiaque.**

**Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, son dos se cambra dès qu'elle sentit la bouche de Demetri sur l'un de ses mamelons. La sensation était nouvelle, inattendue, mais tellement plaisante. Plus que plaisante ! Bella ferma les yeux, le corps en ébullition, contrasté par la fraicheur du corps de son amant. Elle s'entendit gémir, encore une fois lorsqu'elle la bouche de Demetri changea de sein, malaxant l'autre de sa main. Son bas ventre était douloureux. Une excitation inconnue la traversa jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Elle fut presque déçue lorsque Demetri stoppa ses caresses. Il remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa.**

« Patience mon ange, je n'en ai pas encore finit avec ton corps exquis ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Il lui donna un baiser renversant. Ses mains s'occupèrent de lui ôter la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de goûter au fruit défendu. Bella appréhenda. Son corps se crispa à mesure que Demetri approchait du bas. Une crispation qui ne dura pas. Un grondement sourd roula dans la poitrine de Demetri dès que sa langue entra en contact avec l'intimité de Bella. Un gémissement aigue sortit de la bouche de Bella, mais il mourut dans sa gorge. Avec une lenteur sans nom, Demetri fit glisser sa langue entre les lèvres humides de Bella. Il prolongea le mouvement sur son clitoris, le prenant entre ses dents… Le suçotant, puis le mordillant !**

**Bella cru qu'elle allait exploser. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui faisait **_**ça**_**, qu'elle ressentait **_**ça**_**. C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle ressentait en se réveillant de ses nombreux rêves érotiques. Une décharge électrique, lui semblait-il, lui parcourut le corps tout entier. De la racine des cheveux à la plante des pieds. Elle se mordit le poignet pour faire taire le cri énorme qui fut sur le point de jaillir de sa gorge. A la place, le cri fut étouffé, éraillé, étranglé, tout… Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, Bella **_**tenta**_** de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle ne fit pas attention à la bouche de Demetri qui remonta le long de son corps. Le vampire enfoui son visage dans son cou, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau, tandis que Bella mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de son tout premier orgasme fulgurent.**

« Bella, tu es exquise ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Demetri… encore… » souffla-t-elle.

**Il sourit, frotta son nez contre sa joue, puis, comme un drogué en manque d'héroïne, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Bella passa ses mains sous ses épaules, se laissant guider par son corps qui était envieux de plus. Elle trouva les pans du boxer à Demetri, et le lui baissa. Le jeune homme rompit le baiser pour enlever le vêtement encombrant, puis, se rallongeant sur Bella. Un nouveau baiser plus léger, plus amoureux…**

« N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite Bella. Si je te fais mal, on arrête ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et n'oublie pas la tienne ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime encore plus ! »

**Ils partagèrent un baiser plein d'amour. Encore plus que d'ordinaire…**

« Détends-toi, d'accord ? » lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Tu auras mal c'est certain, mais ne te crispe pas ou ça sera pire ! »

« Je sais ! » dit-elle.

**Ils scellèrent cet échange d'un baiser.**

**Bella se concentra sur les prunelles rubis de Demetri, qui transperça ses yeux noisette. Elle sentit le sexe de son compagnon à son entrée qui ne cessait de s'humidifier. La douleur se fit ressentir dès l'instant où Demetri commença à entrer en elle. Portant une main sur une de ses hanches, le vampire la fit descendre sur sa jambe, la caressant lentement. Bella se focalisa sur cette sensation. Ce frisson de plaisir qui se mêla à la douleur.**

**Cependant, elle ne pu réprimer un cri lorsque son hymen se perça. Demetri prit ses lèvres pour un baiser réconfortant, tendre.**

« Je suis désolé ! » murmura-t-il. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

**Leur souffle se mélangea. Demetri bougea très lentement en premier lieu, embrassant Bella dès qu'elle grimaça sous la douleur. Petit à petit, Bella fit fi de la douleur et ne vit que les yeux de Demetri. Ces yeux rouges devinrent noirs. Ça ne lui fit pas peur. Rien ! Elle voyait le vrai Demetri, peu importe ce qu'il était. Il était celui qu'elle aimait. Celui qui, apparemment, était fait pour lui ! Son cœur s'emballa, et elle se jeta sur sa bouche, prenant le jeune homme au dépourvu. Ce baiser s'intensifia, tout comme les hanches de Demetri, qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, ni même Bella.**

**La jouissance ne tarda pas à venir chez Demetri, qui attendait depuis plus d'un an de pouvoir satisfaire ce besoin sexuel avec Bella. Cette dernière planta son regard dans celui de Demetri, qui, malgré qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer, se retrouva avec la respiration saccadée. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs à mesure de l'amour, et ils commencèrent à reprendre leur teinte rouge.**

**Bella tremblait de toute part. Elle ne su dire si c'était la joie, la froideur du corps de son amant ou autre chose. Elle ressentait tellement d'émotions en même temps. Demetri lui, avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans de la lave en fusion. Il finit par se retirer d'elle, mais Bella ne voulut pas rompre le contact de leur peau contre l'autre, alors elle roula en même temps que lui et se blottit contre lui. Elle ne cessait pas de trembler pour autant.**

« Bella, tu as froid ! » dit Demetri.

« Je sais, mais je m'en fiche ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pas moi ! » dit-il.

**Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir réussi à convaincre Bella de sortir du lit, le couple se prélassait dans un bain chaud. La froideur du corps de Demetri n'avait plus lieu d'être dans cette baignoire fumante.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Demetri, les bras refermés autour de Bella.

« Bien puisque je suis avec toi ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu vas avoir des bleus, tu peux en être sûre ! » lui dit-il. « Je suis tellement désolé ! »

« Ne le sois pas, je ne regrette rien ! » dit-elle en se laissant encore plus aller contre lui.

« Moi non plus je ne regrette pas, j'ai attendu depuis plus d'un an de pouvoir te faire mienne ! » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« J'ai encore des questions à te poser, mais ça attendra demain ! » décida-t-elle. « Je veux profiter de cet instant ! »

« Je vais pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras pendant que tu dormiras ! » sourit-il.

« C'est flippant de savoir que tu vas passer la nuit à me regarder dormir ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois, sauf que cette fois tu le sauras ! » dit-il avant de mordiller son oreille.

« Pardon ? » fit-elle. « Tu m'as déjà espionné pendant que je dormais ? »

« Chaque fois que je venais à Phoenix, je me glissais dans ta chambre et je te regardais dans ton sommeil ! » répondit-il. « Et je sais aussi que tu parles en dormant. Combien de fois tu as murmuré, ou plutôt susurré, mon prénom. Ça me rendait complètement fou de savoir que tu faisais des rêves coquins ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit glisser son nez le long de son oreille, dans son cou. A la grande surprise de Bella, Demetri ronronna…**

« Je pouvais te sentir ! »

« Oh merde ! » souffla-t-elle.

« On surveille son langage mon ange ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oblige-moi ! » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Peut-être pas ce soir ! » rit-il.

« Poule mouillée ! » dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Oh tu vas le regretter ma belle, fais-moi confiance ! » lui dit-il.

**Il prit son menton entre ses mains, tournant son visage vers lui, et l'embrassa.**

**Demetri avait fait commander par le room service un repas copieux pour Bella, qui avait montré un appétit incroyable. Elle avait revêtue une nuisette pourpre, le boxer en dentelle assortit. Demetri avait mit un t-shirt, noir, et un short. Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Bella pour s'endormir dans les bras de son vampire, qui avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, la berçant. La jeune fille avait roulé sur le côté, faisant sourire Demetri.**

**En plein milieu de la nuit, il consulta son portable, qui n'avait qu'un texto de la part de son meilleur ami, Félix.**

'_**Aro te laisse une semaine pour toi. Tu dois être rentré samedi soir !'**_

**Demetri prit cette nouvelle comme la meilleure depuis longtemps. Il allait pouvoir passer toute une semaine avec Bella ! Il répondit à son meilleur ami !**

'_**Entendu, je serai rentré samedi !'**_

**Il fut surpris quand il reçut immédiatement un appel du géant !**

« Espèce de crétin pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » demanda Demetri en parlant doucement.

_« Bonjour à toi aussi ! » railla la voix de Félix._

« Abrège, y a Bella qui dort et je veux pas la réveiller ! »

_« Oooohhh alors tout se passe comme tu veux hein ? »_

« Oooohhh je te jure que je te fais la peau à mon retour ! »

_« Ça va je te taquine, et n'oublie pas que tu m'as fais souvent fais chier quand je me suis mis avec Jane ! »_

« T'as pas tort ! »

**Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Ça fit du bien au traqueur !**

« Dis aux Rois que tout va bien de mon côté, et que j'en profiterais pour surveiller les Cullen, comme il doit le souhaiter secrètement ! »

_« Je lui dirais ! Je te rappellerais dans la semaine ! »_

_« _Contente-toi des textos, on ne sait jamais ! »

**Ils raccrochèrent, et Demetri posa son téléphone sur le meuble près du lit.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, Bella en profita pour mitrailler de questions son amoureux.**

« A quel âge t'as été transformé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'avais vingt-quatre ans, et je n'avais plus de famille. » répondit-il. « Mes parents étaient mort des cause d'une épidémie qui a décimé tout le village russe dans lequel je vivais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Aro a vu en moi quand il m'a trouvé en train de mourir dans la forêt, mais il m'a transformé, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! »

« Tu as un don toi aussi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Oui, je suis un traqueur ! » dit-il.

« Et ça consiste en quoi ? Tu traques les gens ? » demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« C'est ça ! » affirma-t-il. « Je suis un véritable prédateur, et personne ne peut échapper à mes radars ! »

**Il avait dit cela en grimpant sur le lit, se mouvant jusqu'à Bella comme un félin devant sa proie. Bella s'en retrouva étonnement excitée. Demetri esquissa un sourire **_**'sadique'**_** puis, en un éclair, s'allongea sur elle.**

« Quiconque essaie de se cacher, ne le restera pas très longtemps car je le retrouverais ! » dit-il d'une voix chaude.

« Tu as dis hier que je résistais à ton don ! » dit Bella.

« C'est vrai, et c'est frustrant de savoir que où que tu ailles, je ne pourrais pas te retrouver ! » se désola-t-il.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je te dirais toujours où je vais ! » le rassura-t-elle. « Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai un problème ? »

« Non ! » pouffa-t-il. « Tu as simplement un don, chose très rare pour un humain ! »

« Un don ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Bizarre, quoi que ça expliquerait pourquoi Edward ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, mais ceux de Jasper et Alice marchent sur moi ! »

« J'en parlerais à Carlisle pendant mon séjour ! » dit-il.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? » demanda Bella.

« Une semaine ! » répondit-il.

**Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, avant de se rappeler d'une chose :**

« Faudra que tu viennes au lycée, y a un garçon qui n'arrête pas de me draguer ! »

« Il a signé son arrêt de mort ! » gronda Demetri.

« Fais juste en sorte qu'il me laisse définitivement tranquille ! » dit Bella. « Emmett et Jasper vont lui foutre un peu la trouille, toi t'auras juste à te pointer ! »

« Hey, je vais pas le tuer ! » la rassura-t-il. « Quoi que ! »

« Embrasse-moi ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Il l'embrassa aussitôt.**

**De tout le week-end, ils n'avaient pas quittés la chambre. Ils avaient refait l'amour encore et encore, et Bella se moquait très peu de son bas ventre douloureux. Les bains chauds qu'elle prenait la détendait et faisait s'évaporer la douleur. Mais malheureusement, le week-end prit fin et Bella dû rentrer chez les Cullen. Elle fut très surprise quand les Cullen ont fait la proposition à Demetri de passer la semaine chez eux, au lieu d'une chambre d'hôtel. Ce qu'il accepta et il se retrouva donc au volant de la voiture de Bella, conduite jusqu'à Seattle par Alice qui avait changé de voiture ensuite pour monter avec Jasper.**

**Le lundi en cours, après la pause déjeunée alors que Bella se rendit à son cours de biologie :**

« Bella on veut tout savoir ! »

« Alice, vous saurez tout quand il n'y aura personne autour et encore moins un télépathe dans les parages ! » dit Bella.

« Attends ! » fit Rosalie en la stoppant par le bras. « Juste une petite info croustillante : est-ce qu'il t'a fait venir au moins avec ses doigts ou sa langue ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle. « Je peux aller en cours maintenant ? »

**Elle n'attendit pas de réponse verbale car les deux jeunes femmes arboraient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une fois assise à son bureau, elle dit à Edward :**

« Elles sont pénibles quand même ! »

« Heureusement que y avait pas Emmett ! » s'amusa Edward.

« Au fait, ça n'embête pas Tanya, tu sais, pour le bal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, elle a même ordonné qu'on s'amuse ou elle me botterait les fesses quand je la verrais ! » répondit-il.

« Cool, et je suis contente d'avoir la permission de Demetri d'y aller avec toi ! » dit-elle.

« Pauvre Mike, il sait pas ce qui l'attends après les cours ! » dit Edward.

« En même temps, faut bien employer les grands moyens vu qu'il ne comprend pas quand je dis _non _! » railla Bella.

« Je te jure, ces humains tous les mêmes ! » dit le vampire.

« Je dois le prendre comment ? » pouffa-t-elle.

« T'es l'exception qui confirme la règle ! » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

**Après les cours, alors qu'Edward et Bella attendaient près de la Volvo de ce dernier, et que les autres arrivent et que Demetri ne vienne, avec la voiture de Bella, Mike, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot concernant Bella, commença à s'approcher des deux amis qui discutaient… Au moment où il fut sur le point de parler à la jeune fille :**

_« Et où tu crois aller comme ça ? »_

**Jasper était arrivé et avait empoigné l'épaule de Mike, forçant un petit peu mais pas trop, arrachant une grimace au garçon. Mike se retrouva contre le muret qui donnait sur les escaliers.**

« Jasper, hey, ça va mec ? » demanda Mike, qui essayait de ne pas montrer sa trouille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand Bella te dit _non _? » demanda Emmett.

**Mike sursauta car le géant des Cullen s'était matérialisé à côté du garçon. Alice et Rosalie étaient assises sur le capot de la Volvo.**

« Je crois que mon frère vient de te poser une question ! » dit Jasper.

« Hein ? Oh euh, je, euh, je veux juste, euh… » bégaya Mike.

« Tu veux quoi ? » fit Emmett. « Sortir avec elle ? Te la faire ? C'est pour un pari ? »

« Si c'est le cas, je demanderais à mon père de te réserver une chambre à l'hôpital ! » claqua Jasper.

« Non, non je, euh, je veux juste…. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, intelligente et encore pleins d'autres choses, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec un gus comme toi hein ? » dit Emmett. « Comparé à son mec qui lui, n'hésiterait pas à te faire la peau ! »

« D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il vient d'arriver ! » sourit Jasper.

**En effet, Demetri venait de sortir de la voiture de Bella, et cette dernière accueillit le vampire en l'embrassant. Il avait mit des lentilles de contact.**

« Demetri, mon pote, t'arrive juste à temps pour écouter notre ami Mike nous dire pourquoi il insiste tant pour aller au bal avec _ta _copine ! » dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu veux y aller avec elle, alors qu'elle t'a dit _non _plusieurs fois ! » dit Demetri, en s'approchant de Mike. « T'as un problème aux oreilles ? »

« Je, euh, c'est juste que… » bégaya à nouveau le garçon.

« Que quoi ? » fit Demetri. « Hum ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je vis dans un autre pays que t'as tous les droits sur Bella ? »

« N…no…non, je croyais que… »

« Tu… tu… tu croyais que… que quoi ? » se moqua Demetri en l'imitant.

**Emmett et les autres firent de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire, surtout que Jasper s'amusait à envoyer des vagues de peur au garçon, qui transpirait de plus en plus.**

« De toute façon, Bella va aller au bal avec Edward ! » dit Demetri.

**Mike regarda Bella, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.**

« Voilà le topo : tu laisses ma copine tranquille, tu arrêtes de vouloir sortir à tout prix avec elle, et y aura plus de problème entre nous. » dit Demetri. « D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça vivement Mike.

« Bien, on se comprend finalement ! » dit Demetri en lui donnant une _'claque'_ amicale sur la joue.

**Les Cullen avaient éclatés de rire dès qu'ils étaient montés dans leur voiture, et ça avait duré tout le trajet jusque chez eux, partageant leur raison de leur fou rire avec leur mère, puis avec Carlisle.**

**Durant toute la semaine, Bella allait en cours plus libérée. Mike ne venait plus l'aborder, et il avait demandé à Jessica de l'accompagner, qui avait accepté même si elle n'aimait pas être la roue de secours. Mais bon, même la jeune fille avait dit à Mike de ne pas tant insister auprès de Bella. Et puis qu'importe, elle ne passerait pas le soir du bal en solo !**

**Bella se détestait pour cacher sa liaison plus que passionné avec Demetri à son père. Charlie avait, bien évidement rencontré officiellement son gendre, qui s'est montré d'une extrême politesse envers le Shérif Swan. Mais le père de Bella ignorait que le garçon entrait chaque nuit dans la chambre de sa fille unique, passant une heure, voire deux, à faire des bêtises sous la couette. Mais la semaine passa trop rapidement. Demetri devait rentrer à Volterra. Le samedi matin, Bella se prépara et attendit la venue de Rosalie, qui devait ramener Demetri à Seattle. Durant tout le trajet Forks – Seattle, Bella et Demetri restaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette arrière, sans dire un mot, pendant que Rosalie conduisait.**

**Sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, là où l'avion privé des Volturi attendait Demetri, ce dernier et Bella se disaient au revoir. Doux au départ, le baiser se fit plus dur, plus féroce !**

« Reste encore ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« J'adorerais rester, mais je ne peux pas ! » dit Demetri. « Je dois repartir et reprendre ma place ! »

« Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu verras, ça passera très vite ! » répondit-il. « Et puis, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as les Cullen, ils prendront soin de toi le temps que je revienne ! »

« Je t'aime ! » couina-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella ! » dit-il. « Toi et moi c'est à jamais ! »

**Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Leurs lèvres se moulèrent, ne faisant qu'un. Ouvrant lentement la bouche, Demetri fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Bella, qui ouvrit sa bouche à son tour. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, et le baiser les irradia. Bella pouvait sentir les larmes affluer au coin de ses yeux. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsque le baiser prit fin.**

**Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Rosalie, Bella éclata en sanglot. Les deux filles Cullen s'empressèrent d'entourer Bella, la laissant pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Bella avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. C'était pire que toutes les fois où ils avaient dû se séparer. A ces instants, elle ignorait tout de sa vraie nature, tout de leurs liens, mais à présent, le lien qui les unissait était bien là. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Le souffle lui manqua. Une puissante vague de calme la frappa. Elle était si puissante que Bella – non seulement se calma – mais s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.**

_**Volterra !**_

**Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Demetri se moqua de savoir qu'Aro puisse voir toutes les fois où il avait fait l'amour avec Bella. Mais Aro vit le Chef de sa garde triste, ravagé par le chagrin dès qu'il entra dans la salle du trône. Avec l'appuie de Caïus et Marcus, Aro décida de ne pas lire en Demetri, et de laisser son fidèle garde, son fils, avec ses pensées. Le Roi téléphona à son ami Carlisle pour avoir de plus ample détails, et il surprit ses frères en leur apprenant que Bella, la jeune âme-sœur humaine, était dans un état pire que celui du traqueur. La distance était déjà dure, mais cette nouvelle séparation était pire que toutes les autres d'après Carlisle. Et selon Jasper, Bella ressentait un tel vide en elle que ça en devenait insupportable !**

**Demetri alla aux jardins, et s'assit sur le marbre de la fontaine. Il faisait nuit. Le parfum que dégageaient les différents parterres de fleurs laissa le traqueur indifférent. Il ne pensait qu'à Bella. Malgré sa léthargie, il sentit l'approche de quelqu'un. Il reconnut la fragrance d'Alec, qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

« Je sais que t'as envie d'être seul, mais Aro m'a demandé de venir te dire qu'il va faire en sorte que tu puisses retourner auprès de Bella très vite ! » lui apprit Alec. « Il a appelé les Cullen, et Bella est dans un état pire que le tien ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Demetri en regardant le jeune homme.

« La séparation est en train de la ronger ! » répondit Alec. « Jasper a dû l'endormir avec son don sinon elle ce serait étouffer tant elle avait du mal à respirer ! »

**En panique totale, Demetri sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bella. C'est Rosalie qui répondit :**

« Comment elle va ? »

_« Elle dort encore ! »_

« Je veux lui parler ! »

_« Quitte pas ! »_

**Agrippant le marbre de la fontaine, Demetri s'impatienta de plus en plus. Il serra la pierre si fort qu'elle se brisa dans sa main !**

_« Demetri ? »_

« Bella, mon amour ! »

**Il ferma les yeux en réprimant un grognement atroce lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer. Alec s'éclipsa, donnant à Demetri toute l'intimité dont il avait besoin.**

_« Reviens ! »_

« Je vais revenir, je te le promets que je vais revenir ! »

_« Ça fait trop mal ! »_

« Je sais ! »

**Plus loin, qu'il le sache ou pas il ne saurait le dire, Alec observait Demetri. Il fut rejoint par Jane et Félix.**

« Leur lien doit être très fort pour qu'il soit dans cet état ! » dit Félix.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Demetri aussi dépressif ! » dit Alec.

« Je vais en informer Aro ! » dit Jane.

**Elle lâcha la main de Félix et fila à toute vitesse voir les Rois. Elle donna sa main à Aro… Sa décision fut immédiate !**

**Le lendemain, il fit quémander Demetri en fin d'après-midi après avoir longuement parlementer avec Caïus et Marcus, ainsi qu'avec Carlisle, qui leur apprit que Bella refusait de manger. Quand Demetri entra dans la salle, il avait les yeux noirs. Il ne s'était pas nourrit depuis plusieurs jours… Même pas avant son départ de Seattle.**

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » dit-il d'une voix las.

« Approche mon garçon ! » dit Aro.

**Demetri fit quelques pas, et s'arrêta aux petites marches qui menaient au trône. Il avait la tête baissée. Pas simplement pour respecter le protocole, mais il ressentait une grande fatigue, causée par le trou béant qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine.**

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de te demander comment tu te portes, mon fils ! » dit Aro.

« Je vais bien Maître ! » assura Demetri.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir ! » dit Aro. « Nous savons très bien que la séparation d'avec la charmante Bella est plus dure que les autres fois ! »

**Demetri ravala sa peine. Il ne se montrerait pas aussi faible en présence des Rois. Devant le silence qui régnait, il leva les yeux vers eux, dévoilant ses pupilles noircis par la soif.**

« Vois-tu, nous ne pouvons obliger ta moitié à venir en Italie comme ça. Nous comprenons qu'elle n'est qu'à l'aube de sa vie, et que nous lui accorderons le temps nécessaire pour faire tout ce dont elle rêve avant de te rejoindre dans l'immortalité ! » commença à dire Aro. « Avant de poursuivre, lui as-tu parlé des options qui s'offraient à elle ? »

« Oui Maître ! » répondit Demetri.

« Qu'en est-il ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Elle souhaite aller au bout de ses études, aller à l'université avant d'être transformé ! » informa Demetri. « Elle m'a demandé un délai de six années ! »

« Cela me semble raisonnable ! » intervint Caïus.

« Demetri, que dirais-tu, le temps que Bella arrive au bout de ses six années, de céder ta place de Chef à Félix afin que tu puisses être auprès de ta compagne ? » proposa Aro.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Demetri. « Vous voulez dire que… »

« Nous ferons appel à toi si une mission requiert tes talents ! » dit Aro. « Mais en attendant, tu peux repartir retrouver Bella, et rester avec elle ! »

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… » s'étonna Demetri.

« La seule chose que nous ayons à te dire, c'est : va faire tes bagages ! » répondit Aro.

_**Forks !**_

**Quand Bella rentra de sa journée de cours, elle monta dans sa chambre et s'engouffra dans son lit. Elle ferait ses devoirs plus tard. Demetri lui manquait affreusement. Il n'était pourtant parti que depuis trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels elle n'avait que très peu mangé, passant son temps à dormir !**

_« Mon ange ? »_

**Elle se redressa d'un bond, cherchant la provenance de la voix, qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Il était là ! Devant la fenêtre !**

« T'es revenu ! » souffla-t-elle. « C'est impossible ! »

**Demetri fut sur elle en une seconde, capturant sa bouche de la sienne. C'était comme si on venait de leur rendre une partie de leur être. Le cœur de Bella se remit à battre, son corps répondit aux appels de celui du vampire. Leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre, ôtant chacun les vêtements de l'autre. Se blottissant sous la couette, entièrement nus, ils s'abandonnèrent pour une étreinte charnelle, les unissant à nouveau. Leurs gestes transpiraient d'amour. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient dans un parfait ensemble. Leur bouche embrassait chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre. Leurs hanches ondulaient en harmonie, imbriquant chaque mouvement. Les pénétrations de Demetri étaient fluides. Aucune urgence ne transparaissait dans leurs gestes. Juste de l'amour. De la passion. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.**

**Ils atteignirent la jouissance dans une parfaite communion. Ils restèrent blottis plusieurs minutes contre l'autre sans dire un mot. Bella était trop heureuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle prononça ces mots :**

« Je dois être en train de rêver ! »

« Non mon ange, ce n'est pas un rêve ! » lui dit Demetri. « Je suis bel et bien là ! »

« Comment ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Aro a eu une très longue conversation avec Carlisle, et savoir que toi comme moi ne supportions pas la distance, que nous nous laissions mourir de faim, ou de soif dans mon cas, ça ne plaisait pas aux Rois ! » répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Félix va prendre ma place à la tête de la garde ! » répondit-il. « Juste le temps que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres ! »

« Mais, ça n'arrivera qu'après l'université ! » dit Bella.

« Je sais ! » dit Demetri. « Je vais rester auprès de toi tout ce temps. Je ne retournerais avec les Volturi uniquement lorsqu'ils auront besoin de moi pour des missions ! »

« C'est vrai ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est vrai ! » affirma-t-il. « Je vais pouvoir t'accompagner à ce bal ! »

« Je vais devoir le dire à Edward ! » dit Bella.

« Les Cullen savent que je suis revenu. » dit-il. « Je resterais chez eux, avec l'accord de Carlisle. Pour ce qui est du bal, Tanya va finalement pouvoir être là avec Edward ! »

**Bella se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser avec autant de ferveur, et ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'au soir. Demetri dû partir cinq minutes avant le retour de Charlie, et Bella en profita pour prendre une douche !**

**Les jours qui suivirent, Bella retrouva la joie de vivre, ainsi qu'un appétit colossal. Le bal arriva, et, accompagnée de Demetri qui avait revêtu un costume de rigueur, Bella passa la plus merveilleuse soirée de sa vie. Dans une robe beige foncé, elle avait fait son entrée dans le gymnase décoré pour l'occasion. Elle avait donc fait la connaissance de Tanya, qui était d'une grande beauté. Encore plus dans sa robe vert émeraude. Elle et Edward formaient vraiment un très beau couple.**

…

**Bella avait fêté ses dix-huit chez les Cullen, pendant une soirée organisé par Alice évidement. Demetri avait été appelé deux semaines plus tôt pour une mission des plus importantes. Un vampire avait créé des nouveau-nés dans le sud de l'Argentine. Les Volturi devaient y mettre fin. Demetri était parti sur le champ rejoindre Félix, Alec, Jane et Chelsea. Il avait réussi à revenir à temps pour l'anniversaire. Bella lui avait sauté dans les bras dès qu'il avait mit le pied dans le salon des Cullen.**

**Reçue à Oxford, Bella eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre son père de la laisser partir étudier aussi loin. Demetri avait, lui, refusé de la laisser vivre sur le campus. Il avait donc fait l'acquisition d'un luxueux duplex dans le centre ville de Londres, près du campus. Se spécialisant en littérature, Bella retint un fou rire lors de sa rentrée lorsque, en même temps que les Cullen qui avait fait leur inscription dans la même université que Bella, Tanya avait débarqué avec son planning, spécialisation en économie.**

« Le lycée c'est une chose, mais hors de question que je laisse Edward parmi toutes ces saletés d'étudiantes ! » avait-elle dit à Bella.

**Pendant son cursus universitaire, Bella avait fait la connaissance de Jane, Alec et Félix, qui avaient profités de quelques jours de libres pour rendre visite à leur frère. Lors d'une virée shopping avec Rosalie, Tanya et Alice, Bella en avait profité à son tour pour savoir plus de chose sur Demetri auprès de Jane, qui ce fit un plaisir de tout lui déballer.**

**Bella obtenu son diplôme, mais n'alla plus loin car elle se disait qu'elle aurait tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin pour se spécialiser davantage, si elle le voulait.**

**Avant de tenir sa promesse, et de partir vivre définitivement à Volterra pour devenir un vampire, Bella passa tout un mois avec son père à Forks, puis un autre mois avec sa mère qui vivait à Jacksonville. Elle ne su si c'était des adieux, mais si elle pouvait les revoir sous sa nouvelle forme, elle n'hésiterait pas. A condition qu'elle se contrôle.**

**Pendant sa dernière semaine humaine, Bella exposa aux Rois son souhait de ne pas tuer d'innocent pour se nourrir. Ne voyant aucun mal à se nourrir de sang humain, autant que les victimes soient des personnes qui méritent la mort, et non une étudiante de seize ans par exemple, qui se retrouverait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment alors qu'elle ne voulait que sortir au cinéma avec ses amies. Ce fut sa seule condition ! Une condition qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus lui accordèrent ! Certains membres de la garde avaient même commencé à adapter la future méthode de Bella, surtout Jane qui adorait user de son pouvoir sur les hommes !**

**La transformation, qui dura trois jours, fut un véritable supplice pour Demetri. Enfermé dans sa chambre du château, il avait lui-même tenu à transformer Bella. Son sang était un délice. Une pure merveille pour ses papilles de vampire. Après lui avoir injecté autant de venin que possible, il était resté près d'elle, se mordant le poing plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle hurlait sous l'effet du venin. C'est en cet instant qu'il regrettait qu'elle fut un bouclier. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Alec aurait pu user de son pouvoir pour annihiler toute douleur. Le supplice continua pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce que, au troisième jour de la transformation, Bella cessa de crier. La transformation s'achevait petit à petit. Il entendait les battements de son cœur ralentir de minute en minute.**

**Le cœur ralenti, puis, s'arrêta totalement de battre. Bella ouvrit les yeux. Ses nouveaux yeux rouges, qui virent chaque fissure du plafond, chaque particule de poussière dans l'air. Elle se leva d'un bond, tombant sur les prunelles rubis de Demetri.**

« _Magnifico _! » souffla Demetri.

**Il l'embrassa, et fut plus que ravi lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils furent stoppés par Alice, qui entra dans la chambre sans frapper.**

« Plus tard les câlins, espèce de petits pervers, il faut qu'elle se nourrisse ! »

« Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ? » gronda Demetri.

« J'entre où je veux et quand je veux ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Bella avait calmé les pulsions meurtrières de Demetri – bien que passagères – d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle avait étanchée sa soif en tuant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui était en train d'agresser une femme aux abords de Volterra !**

_**Hawaii !**_

_**Un an plus tard !**_

_**Waikiki Beach !**_

**La lune se reflétait dans l'océan Pacifique. Les étoiles brillaient sur la nappe bleue de la nuit. Assis l'un contre l'autre sur cette magnifique plage de sable blanc, Demetri et Bella observaient l'horizon. Cet océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Bella leva la main gauche devant elle. Une bague en diamant reposait à son annulaire gauche. La main gauche de Demetri se calqua à la sienne, laissant apparaître à son tour un anneau doré.**

« On s'est marié ! » dit Bella.

« Ouais ! »

« On est à Hawaii ! » continua-t-elle.

« Ouais ! »

« De quoi d'autre on pourrait avoir besoin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Là tout de suite, je dirais d'une chambre car j'ai envie de vous, Madame Volturi ! » répondit-il.

« Attends que le soleil se lève ! » s'amusa-t-elle

« Oh allez, laisse-toi faire ! » ronronna-t-il en lui caressant les hanches.

**Elle éclata de rire, puis, se retourna dans ses bras pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser amoureux.**

« Je t'aime ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Autant que je vous aime ! » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

**Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Vous a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur facebook, il vous suffit de chercher la page** Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat, **je serai plus que ravie de vous accueillir et de vous plonger encore plus dans mon univers !**

**A bientôt je l'espère !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
